Hymn for the missing
by Miraxoxo
Summary: Fast 7 twist. Based off a dream
1. Chapter 1

Hymn for the missing chapter 1

*Where are you now? Are you lost?

Will I find you again? Are you alone?

Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay

Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait? will you wait? Will I see you again?*

-1 year after fast 6-

Part of her memory came back but Letty was hurting, she had lost her one and only daughter to a blue and black mustang speeding down the road.

Letty had been lying in her bed in the dark for weeks. She never sleeps, she barely eats, she never talks. All she does is cries and sit alone. The only time she ever moves is when she gets sick from depriving herself of try to get her up and out of the room but she never does. Dom knocked on the door and entered like he does everyday.

"Hey Letty, Mia cooked you some breakfast. Its you favorite."

Letty said nothing like she usually does, she was facing away from the door and was covered in sheets crying softly.

"Ok well if you choose to I'll leave it here for you." Dom put her plate on the pile on other plates that had old food on it.

Dom frowned at her depression before closing the door and reporting the same news to the team downstairs.

"So?"

"Nothing. She's really hurting."

"Its only been 2 months since Lia was killed, give her time." Mia reminded her brother.

"2 months is enough time to not shut us out." Dom fussed.

"Dom give her time, she just lost her daughter." Mia advised putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So did I." Dom growled moving her hand and stomped away.

Mia had a discouraged look on her face. Brian walked up to her and tried to comfort her. He placed his hand on her 5 month pregnant belly.

"Give them time sweetie."

"I can't do this much longer."

"You have to be patient with them. They are healing."

"I know its just feel so bad, I mean with this little guy coming in I wouldn't want Letty to feel worse."

"She will be ok, l promise."

"I have to go to class."

Mia rushed out, book in hand and drove off to her college.

Brian sighed deeply and grabbed his jacket and also walked out to go to work. Leaving Dom and Letty in their endless grief.

-Letty's pov-

2 months, 8 days, 16 hours, and 22 minutes; that is the exact time since my 15 year old daughter Lia was killed in a car accident going out with her friends. My only baby, my one and only daughter. I will never forget how much she loved doing martial arts and karate, or how much she loved to try to crack computer codes. She always begged me to let her do a job. She was my little angel.

*flashback*

"Hey babe, I made you breakfast." Dom told me as I descended down the steps.

"Thanks babe." I got on the top of my toes to reach and kiss him.

"Ew guys."

"I'm sorry did I forget to give Lia a kissy-kissy?"

"Mami no."

I ran over to Lia showering her with kisses and tickled like I did when she was little.

"Mami stop! Mami that tickles!" Lia laughed.

I stopped tickling and kissing her. She got up and grabbed a waffle from my plate.

"I'm off to school." She announced running out of the door and picking her backpack up on the way before I could get her.

"That child is something else." I murmured as I cleaned the kitchen.

-flashback over-

I tried to smile back at the times I had with her but the pain of not having her overpowered it. I miss my baby, the only one I ever had.

Gone, slipped through my fingers. I tried to hold on to her but she was already gone. Nothing can ever bring her back.

-Hobb's pov-

I was sitting alone in my office sorting files from an old case and locking it in my filing cabinet behind me. Just as I turned around my newest assistant Marian strutted in dropping a file on my desk.

"Don't you just love days off."

"Oh don't complain, you are about to get your day's pay."

"What is it?"

"One of the most unexpected cases you will ever see."

I opened it thinking it was a normal case. Heist, elite team, blah blah blah. I read the names out loud.

"Nieves, Suki, Fuentes. Nothing interesting." I dismissed tossing it in her direction.

"Uh I think you missed a couple names."

I tilted my head in confusion then snatched the file back. I searched through the names and pictures before seeing Ortiz-Toretto.

"Ortiz-Toretto? Letty?"

"Nope, check the photo."

I scanned the file some more and saw the words Ortiz-Toretto,Lia. Age: 15.

"Its not even possible."

I scanned the photo given and found it was true, Lia Toretto was alive.

"There is one more."

"Harabo?"

"And there's more." She dropped another file on my desk.

I scanned it then peered up at her.

"Still not interested?" Marian inquired with a smirk.

"Gather a team, arrange a meeting we meet tomorrow."

"I'm on it."

-Dom's pov-

I sat in silence all day in my chair. Everything was a mess, Lia's gone, Letty hasn't talked to me in 2 months. Mia has been trying to balance everything and I want to help her but I can only do but so much while trying to handle my own grief.

I hadn't realized how much time had gone past until Mia arrived home from where ever she was with Brian in tow. They walked in laughing about whatever they were talking about and placed their coats on the couch. Their laughter came to a halt when they saw me.

"Don't stop on my behalf."

"Hey Dom how are you?"

"I'm ok Mia."

"What about Letty?"

"The same."

"How ya doing man?" Brian inquired.

"I'm ok, where were you guys?"

"We went for a walk by the beach."

"At 6 am?"

The door bell rang startling us all.

"Who could be at the door this early in the morning?" Mia questioned cautiously approaching the door and surveying everything out of the peephole.

"It's Hobbs." Mia informed us in confusion.

"What is he doing here?" Brian questioned.

Mia was just about to open it when Brian stopped her and opened the door himself.

"What can I do you for Hobbs?"

"I would like to inform you that later today we are going to meet about something very important."

"Like what?"

"We can discuss that at the meeting, and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you i'll be sure to give Letty your condolences." I spoke up.

"I can tell her later today."

"She's not coming."

"Well make sure she does."

"With all do respect Letty just lost her daughter, she is broken up and probably won't step foot out of that room for months."

"Let her know that this meeting will be life changing, she will want to be there."

"Be where?" Letty inquired from the back of the room wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

We all turned around in awe looking at Letty who decided to get out of bed for the first time since the funeral.

"Letty!" Mia practically ran over to hug Letty.

"Nice to see you Let." Brian added.

"Letty, I missed you." I held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion but we will be meeting at this location." Hobbs passed me a card displaying the location of the new hiding spot.

"We'll be there." Brian promised.

"See you then." Hobbs closed the door and left.

"What made you come out?"

"I was sick again and figured that eating would keep that to a minimum."

"I'm glad you are back."

"Thanks Mi, how's baby boy?"

"Or girl and she's fine."

"Its a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Whatever!"

"so what is going on, why was Hobbs here?"

"Hobbs has to meet us about something and all he told us is it is life changing and important."

"I don't wanna go outside the house, I barely wanted to come out here."

"Letty come on it will be good for you."

"Fine, but only for one day then it is back to hibernation."

"Thank you!" I pulled Letty into a well deserved hug. We stayed in a hug for a while and when she pulled away she had a stray tear fall down her face. I wiped the tear from her face and replaced it with a soft kiss.

"We're gonna get through this together Letty." I assured her.

"I uh have to go eat." Letty excused herself to go to the kitchen.

Mia gave me her sympathy look, the same one she always gives me. She has been trying to fix everything like she always does. She was going to say something but I stopped her before she did.

"Mia, its ok you can't fix this one. Give her time right?"

"Right."

"Go ahead and start breakfast, i'll be over to help you."

"Ha! You burn water." She dismissed walking away.

I feigned hurt putting my hand to my chest. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature Mia."

"Whatever."

Letty glanced between us both and for the first time in months I saw her smiling. She actually smiled at me and even laughed a bit.

With that smile I knew everything was going to be ok.

-later that day, meeting at Hobb's hideaway-

-Letty's pov-

Like usual Mia convinced me to change into actual clothes. Granted I needed a shower because I have been sitting in my bed for a few days. She forced me to put on a black tank top, with dark skinny jeans.

Dom had spent all morning calling in the team. I spent all morning preparing for today, I haven't been outside my room or my house since Lia, it wasn't going to be easy.

Everyone finally arrived, and as I suspected they all gaped at me in awe for being out from my depressed hibernation.

"Sup guys?" Tej greeted.

"Yo man how ya living man?" Brian inquired doing his little manly handshake.

"Hey guys." Roman greeted making his big entrance all dressed up.

"Roman, I expected you to have background singers and everything. Your slacking man." Brian teased.

"Ahaha."

Leon, Vince and Jesse strolled in and looked around at everyone in the room. Then Han made an entrance crunching on barbecue chips like usual.

"Yo Han man what's up?"

"Nuthin much man just chilling."

"Hey Letty, nice to see your face kid." Vince greeted giving me a hug, Leon and Jesse followed and joined the hug.

Hobbs stomped in with a African American woman by his side, she looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. My memory is still off.

"Yo hulk why did you call us all down here?" Roman questioned.

"A new case came to my desk, one that really caught my eye."

We all motioned for him to continue.

"Yes and."

"I found a case of heists from a new team. A team consisting of Harabo, Nieves, Suki, Fuentes, and...

...Lia."

My heart stopped for a minute at the very mention of her name.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Lia is alive."

"That's impossible." Dom dismissed.

"Look for yourself." Hobbs threw down the file.

I grabbed it as fast as I could, I scanned the file. Old friend, Dom's stupid ex, some chick I never met, a chick I would kill if I had the chance.

"Lia." I breathed out when I landed on her picture and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Letty it can't be true." Dom gave me a look of shock.

"Dom she's alive, out baby's alive." I ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried that she was alive.

He took the file from my hands and peered at her picture, Mia ran over and took it from his hands.

"Oh my gosh, she's alive."

The whole teamed gathered around us and hugged us or rubbed our backs, but I just held on to Dom for dear life. Our family is going to be whole again.

"I'll be back in 5 to discuss the plan." Hobbs excused himself and his assistant.

"We are going to get our family back Let." Dom pulled my face from his chest to his face and wiped the tears from my cheek and once again replaced it with a gentle kiss.

I smiled at him then returned my head back to his chest.

"Ok team, we were able to locate their heist pattern and figure out what they need."

"Yo man kill it with the suspense."Tej complained.

"They are finding ingredients for a military take over, a woman led military. Everyplace they have been has missing weaponry and a woman with histories of army fighting. They were planning to abolish a whole nation full of male soldiers."

"And if that wasn't bad enough they disappeared off the face of the earth completely in the last 48 hours. At first we thought they were staying on the DL but that would be to suspicious." His assistant spoke up.

"So what they were kidnapped?"

"Maybe."she suggested.

"By who?"

"Your old friend owen shaw's older brother, Deckard." Hobbs informed us.

"No,no shaw never had a brother named Deckard. His brother's name is Ian."

"Letty are you sure?"

"I was with him for almost a year, I'm sure."

"Well what do we have on him?" Brian inquired.

"Not much, he is very under the radar. Whatever he does is

"I have to find her, I need to go after her Dom." I told him wiping my tears from my face.

"Letty are you sure you want to go?"

I nodded.

"Ok Hobbs we are all ears, give us the info."

"They were last seen at this address." He dropped a paper down revealing the address.

"New jersey?!" We all exclaimed in confusion.

"Yeah, are you guys with me or not."

We all glanced around for approval of eachother then looked back at him and nodded.

"Great, let's do this and nail this guy and this team."

"Wait you aren't going to arrest Lia are you?" I interrupted.

"Or Gisele?" Han inquired.

"And Monica man, she's hot." Roman spoke up.

"Or Suki man, she's my baby." Tej begged.

"Elena can go though." I told him."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Fine, if we take down Shaw you can have Lia, Gisele, Suki, and Monica."

I smiled at Dom as he put an arm around me, I'm finally getting my happiness back.

My little fast 7 twist. Got this idea from a dream but if you guys don't like it i'll get rid of it i wasn't gonna post at first. Tell me, needs improvement, hate it completely, or its good. - mira


	2. Chapter 2

Hymn for the missing 2

-Letty's pov-

Hobbs was going on and on about how dangerous the girls are but I know them, while they can do some damage they are also sweet girls. I raised one, and I know for sure that she is an amazing girl, l was best friends with one for a good 3 years before she moved to the other side of the world.

"Listen guys, when we approach them you have to be careful. They are fast, and dangerous they have no problem killing anyone who stands in their way."

"Ok I'm gonna stop you right there, l grew up with one and raised another. Sure l hate Monica and Elena with the lava covered sun burning passion, but they don't deserve to be punishes for their actions... Well."

"Letty." Dom warned me with a stern voice.

"As l was saying, they are just like me. They disappeared and were used. Lia is just like me, given false memories and living a lie. I don't even remember everything. They had good intentions that were carried out wrong. Please you gave me a second chance and a clean slate, promise me they will get the same."

"Alright Leticia, l promise."

"So uh Hobbs, who's your friend?haha hi baby." Roman inquired making a slick face.

We all shook our heads at Roman before the assistant approached him flipping him over and holding him in a headlock.

"I'm Ramsey, anymore questions?"

"No, no." Roman cried out in agony.

"Good." She removed him from his painful hold and stood up."nice to meet you." She walked back over to her spot next to Hobbs.

"Damn." Tej commented.

-Lia's pov-

I had been bounded, gagged, and placed in a nasty old warehouse that smelled like a thousand years of cow poop in the middle of nowhere New Jersey. I felt so clique; tied to a chair with the hands stuck to the back of the chair, mouth covered with a bandanna. I struggled to get my hands free but the tie was too tight. Is this a part where the villain comes in and tells me his diabolical plan then I get rescued or escape.

Suddenly the door creaked open slowly, and a man strolled out; I guess that answered my question. This man was bald, tall, mean-faced, and if he was's holding me captive l would say he was kinda cute. He put a finger to his lips and took the bandanna off. I obeyed his wishes and remained quiet. He stroked my face slowly before l moved my face away from him.

"Well are you a pretty one." He creepily complimented with his british accent.

"What do you want creep?"

"To lure your mommy and daddy in for murdering my brother and uncle."

Mother? Father? Uncle? Brother? Who are these people? I'm an orphan.

"Your crazy, my parents didn't want me. I jumped through foster systems, l had a crash a couple months ago and was brought in by these guys."

"Oh such a naive child, so gullible. Dominic and Leticia Toretto ring a bell?"

"No, listen man you have the wrong girl."

He creepily smiled at me and laughed.

"Wow you are really like your mother, she got in a crash just like you and lost her memory just like you, she was put on a team just like you. Like mother like daughter l guess. My uncle was a good man, always into cars, he raced alot. His name Kenny Linder, he accidentally crashed into your grandfather and killed him; my condolences. *your crazy!* your father got so enraged that he almost beat him to death, ruined his life. My brother on the other hand was entranced by your mother's beauty, you look just like her by the way. He worked on a team with her and everything was good until your father and his team of hothead racers lead by that beefy pig came to rescue her killing my brother in the process."

"Listen perv, you leave me alone and take your meds. You are obviously out of it because I'm the wrong girl. I'm sorry for your loss but I'm not the girl."

"No you are the right one. I'm so sure of it Lia."

"What do you want?" I struggled more.

"Oh don't bother l tied you up pretty tight. Now you are gonna help me lure in the bait."

"And why would l do that?"

"Because if you don't l will kill everything you ever loved."

"Like who?"

"Bring her in."

Another man threw Gisele covered in a bag and blood knocked out. She landed on the ground with a huge thud. My heart dropped at the sight of her bloody and hurt. The man pulled out a gun placing it near her head and held his finger close to the trigger.

"Now you choose."

"Please your making a mistake."

"3."

"Your crazy!"

"2."

"There has to be another way!"

"1."

"Stop! I'll do it, l'll help you."

"Hehe good girl."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Dominic Toretto you don't know me, but you're about to."

He motioned for me to scream. I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

"Hey you creep, get your hands off me! Who are you people? Don't touch me! AHHH!"

"You hear that, you have thirty two hours before l ruin your life starting with your daughter. Oh and nice house by the way, its very cozy. Enjoy your party because the next couple days are going to be explosive." He hung up and chuckled evilly.

"Ok l did your dirty work, now let me check on my friend."

"Love is weakness love, real criminals learn to forget everything."

"Just because your heart shriveled up and dies somewhere doesn't mean l should be heartless."

He chuckled again.

"Go ahead." He removed my bandages and l rushed out of my chair.

"Gisele!" I exclaimed as l removed her restrictions. She was still out cold and probably concussed.

I shook her to wake her but she did nothing. She had blood trickling from her head down to her neck. The sight was sickening. My poor Gisele,She was the closest to family l had. How did he know that she was closest to me? I need to find more out about him.

Gisele stirred slightly and groaned a bit, her eyes started to flutter open. She was finally waking up.

"Gisie? Gisele!"

"Lia?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Where is here?"

"We got kidnapped."

"Awwuhhgg! How long have l been out?" She rubbed her head and shifted it slightly.

"I'm not sure, he just threw you in here."

"What does 'he' want?"

"Something about a Dom and Leticia being my parents, blah blah blah revenge. I think he is crazy because you guys would never lie to me about my life. Right?"

"I'm sorry kid, never wanted you to find out this way." She got herself up.

"Wait! He was telling the truth, he isn't on crazy juice? I lured them in, he is going to kill my parents before l meet them."

"I'm sorry kid."

"Ooo if we weren't locked in the middle of nowhere l would so walk out dramatically. How could you not tell me?"

"You were so happy and l promised Letty that if anything ever happened l would take care of you. I went to your crash site and heard cries for help. I ran down the hill and found you, your mom lost all contact with the world and l knew l had to honor the vow l made years ago to Letty."

"Wait you knew them? And you didn't take me to her?"

"l'm sorry Lia."

"I am too."

-Toretto house celebration-

*Dom's pov*

The whole family was getting together to celebrate Letty coming out if hiding, and Lia and Gisele being alive. Something we all needed, good food, music, laughs, dancing, and of course family.

Letty's mood has been ten times better since the news of Lia being alive. Everyone was gathered around the table to do toasts, and maybe some roasts knowing this family.

"Ok guys toast to a new beginning, our family will be whole once again. Salude mi familia."

"Cheers!" Everybody clinked cups and hugged.

When l hugged Letty she pulled me in by my collar and kissed gaining oo's and cheers from everyone else. Her actions surprised me a little but it wasn't long until my hands met her waist. She pulled away and looked at me with a broad smile before whispering.

"We have two months of nothing to make up." She whispered starting to pull me into the house.

And then l got a phone call, little did l know that this phone call would be the one l dreaded most.

"One second Letty, l'll meet you upstairs."

I surveyed the caller id. Unknown number? I picked up the phone and...

"Dominic Toretto don't know me, but you're about to."

I was going to say something but l heard the worst thing l could ever hear.

"Hey you creep, get your hands off me! Who are you people? Don't touch me! AHHH!"

"You hear that, you have seventy two hours before l ruin your life starting with your daughter. Oh and nice house by the way, its very cozy. Enjoy your party, because the next couple days are gonna be explosive." Then he hung up before i could even threaten him.

I turned my head to the house and heard a loud beeping. A bomb.

"Everybody away from the house, there's a bomb!"

I yelled to everyone in the back from the front.

"Get away get out now! Get out now, get Letty out of there now!"

I directed people as the team got people away from the house. I didn't see Mia or Letty so l ran in. The first person l saw was Mia and l grabbed her as the dreaded beeping got faster. I was able to pull her out at the explosion's peak. We watched as the house burst into flames and parts of the beloved house hit the ground with a big deafening boom. The blinding flames tore apart our only home.

I helped her up and inspected her. She had a couple burn marks but my concern was the baby.

"Is he ok?"

She nodded. I was relieved until l realized l didn't pull Letty out of the house.

"Letty? Letty! Where's Letty?"

I heard a cough and a faint "I'm here." from the back of the burned down house.

With full speed and determination l rushed to the back and saw Leon pulling an ash covered Letty. I pulled her up from her spot and held her into a hug, kissing her forehead and holding her as close as l could.

"I thought l had lost you."

"So did l. What happened?"

"Shaw. He called me and had Lia screaming on there saying l had 72 hours to give him what he wants or he will kill her and everyone else we love."

"Wha? He has.. He.. He took my baby?"

"I'm gonna get her back no matter how much it takes."

"No you aren't, we are. As a team, as a family, with love. Ride or die Dom."

"No Letty l can't risk you getting hurt."

"But l can."

Gosh this woman was going to be the death of me.

"I won't let you."

"We're going too." The team stated next to us.

"No one does this and gets away with it." Vince fussed.

"I'm ready to go man." Tej told me.

"Let's do it." Roman agreed.

"Yea l got time." Han added.

"So what do you say Dom? Suit up?" Letty inquired with a wide smirk.

I glanced around at everyone who agreed to doing this.

"Fine, suit up."

"Yes!" The team exclaimed.

Letty kissed me again and l hugged me. I could tell she was seeking comfort from me.

"Ok team we suit up, call hobbs, track down this scumbag, and get the girls back. Tej track the call and get us a seat on the next flight to new jersey, Roman get us connections, Letty...Han we need to blend, Brian... Jesse we need cars, boys we need muscle."

"We got it." Brian and Jesse confirmed.

"We're on it." Letty added pecking my cheek then sashaying away with Han.

"Let's do it." Roman and Tej commented.

We are really gonna do this.

Ok so l appreciate the love, l was honestly scared to see the reviews but it was good so thank you guys. Tell me how it is looking, my dream wasn't really vivid and detailed. I'm trying though so thank you. Review and pm me. -mira


	3. Chapter 3

Hymn for the missing 3

-LA airport-

-Letty's pov-

We were all at the airport waiting for Hobbs and Roman to join us. Everyone was getting impatient and irritable. Dom was especially irritable and getting on my last nerve with this time crunch.

"Brian where are these guys, call Roman again." Dom fussed.

"Dom Voy a matar si no te callas ahora!" (I'll kill you if you don't shut up now!)

"Letty we have a t-."

"DON'T even say it."

"Letty I'm not arguing with you today."

I saw how tense and nervous he was as he paced and stiffened up. I knew he was nervous,scared,angry.

I approached him and gripped him so he would stay in one spot. And glared him right in the eye. He finally fixated his focus to me.

"Its ok papa, we are going to get her back."

"He is going to pay for what he did." He growled.

"Shh, come here." I pulled him into a hug. When he finally accepted the hug he let out a but breath of relief.

"I'm sorry." He apologized once he was calm.

"Its ok, but I need to tell you some thing."

"What?"

"Yo man look who finally made an appearance, Roman Pierce, He is finally back. *glares at Hobbs* And Hobbs rocking the swagger." Tej commented on Roman and Hobbs' new swag. "Now that's the cocky arsehole I met in Miami, he's back man."

They wore shiny green leather jackets with a black tee shirt and bling everywhere.

"Haha back? I never left."

"You guys look like the pimp twins of miami man." Brian joked.

"Hey ain't got nothing on us Bri."

"You said we needed to blend, and we got a plan." Hobbs explained.

"We'll talk on the plane, let's go." Dom rushed.

We got on the plane which of course was a fancy one, leave it to roman.

Mia sat next to me and put a hand on her now 6month pregnant belly, she rubbed it slowly then looked at me. I forced a smile at her then tuned to look at Dom.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to."

"You need to tell him."

"And you need to sleep."

"Well if you think about it so do you."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Its not my fault you got busy."

"Ok Mia its time for you to sleep."

When everyone was settled I decided to watch the beautiful fluffy clouds as we passed them and flew over them. Watching the sun set on the horizon lulled me to sleep.

*flashback*

-almost a year ago-

It was Lia's 15th birthday and l was planning on giving her the best quinceañera ever. Only problem is Dom wants a sweet sixteen with her italian/black family next year. This whole process has been a big eye roll and headache but l finally got the quinceañera for her.

Me and Mia were fixing her big puffy aqua green-blue dress. It had gems all around the top and the bottom had big ruffles. She looked like a princess. Mia applied her make-up and Gisele gave her jewelry. I stood back and stared at my beautiful princess.

"How do l look Mami?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

Gisele put more jewelry on her.

"Uh careful Gisele you don't want her to become a disco ball."

"Relax she will look gorgeous."

"Well l don't want that to drown out my present to her."

"What? What present?" Lia inquired.

I smiled and walked over to my pursed grabbing an old box. It still had dirt and soil on it from my teenage years. I opened the box and revealed a tiara.

"It was my mother's when she was your age, then mine. I refused to wear it on my quinceañera so my mom told me 'either wear it or l'll shove it up your nose.' So l choose to wear it then buried it in our backyard, and now it's your's . I won't be as mean as my mom was to me about it." I placed the tiara on her head as l told her the story.

"You talk as if I'm dead Leticia." My mom spoke up sitting on the couch in the corner.

"Oh hush mom let me give my speech."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"I still can't believe my daughter showed up to her OWN party late, half drunk and wearing a tank with a black leather mini skirt. Your grandmother never looked at you the same after that, or me for that matter."

I rolled my eyes and made a gun gesture with my hand pretending to shoot my self in the head with it.

"Mami you did what?!"

"That is all in the past, forget about it."

"We all still have pictures of it, Leon has a whole stack of them saying he is waiting for the right moment to use them."

"That was the most embarrassing moment ever." My mom complained.

"Uh mind you it was all Dom, Leon and the boy's fault I was drunk."

"Was it their fault you had no underwear on before you passed out?"

"I'm not gonna answer that in front of Lia."

"ew mom!"

"Remember when Leon threw flyers full of the pictures from that night at school when you got Amber Haines to break up with him." Mia reminded me laughing.

"Oh gosh don't remind me, people were calling me 'mini skirt mami' for weeks after that. Older brothers are the worst."

"Tell me about it." Mia agreed.

"Only child say what!" Lia cheered out loud.

"What!" Gisele joined in.

"Uh Gisele you have an older brother too, I would know l dated him for a year." Mia reminded Gisele.

"Not if he goes to a different country for 3 years."

"Oh yeah! when is he leaving?"

"He leaves for Dubai next week."

"Are you going to miss him?"

"No!" She scoffed.

"Oh I wish Leon would take a trip far far away." I wished as l ran the straightener through Lia's hair as Mia began curling it.

"I could wish the same on Dom." Mia added.

"Nah Dom can stay, Leon can go."

"LETICIA!" My mom scolded.

"Ha! Leon just texted me and said his ears are ringing, stop talking about him." Gisele informed us with a laugh.

"That's hilarious." Lia laughed.

"Ok you should be good. Go out there and have fun."

"And stay away from the alcohol." My mom joked.

"I will mama, love you." She kissed mom on the cheek then lined herself up at the door for her grand entrance.

She sashayed out and we followed. The first thing she did was greet the family then run over to the dance floor with her friends.

I headed over to the drink section and poured some punch in a cup. And started to sip it as l watched the everyone mingle and dance.

"You might want to stick to water, you have a bad history with drinks and quinceañeras." Dom joked standing next to me.

"Oh you are so funny."

"Hey Letty, I brought you some thing." Leon offered with a broad smile.

"What a better big brother?"

"Nope, doesn't get better than this. But l brought you a flashback for old times sake." He hinted pulling out my old black leather mini skirt.

I heard Dom stifle a laugh so l elbowed him as l turned to face Leon who was on the other side of me.

"Here's one for you." I took a big sip of my fruit punch then spit it all out on him just like when l spewed on him at my party before scoffing and walking off.

Lia pulled me on to the dance floor to dance with her and her friend. Then me, Mia, and Gisele did our famous sassy dance we made when we were 11. We all danced and laughed the night away.

*flashback over*

I woke to the darkness out side of the window, l looked over to see Han thinking to himself.

"Hey Han, how are you feeling?"

He just shrugged.

"Its so unreal right?" I inquired to try to get him to talk.

"Yea, I thought l had lost her."

"I know how you feel man, l didn't think l would ever see Lia again but l will."

"I saw her fall, she was gone. How? How did she survive?"

"Same way we all did, strength."

"Its surreal."

"Yea."

"Get some sleep man,we have a big day."

"I can't sleep until l see her."

"Here a picture we took at Lia's quinceañera, l always kept it to remind me of them." I passed him the picture of me,Mia,Gisele,Lia, and Lia's friend Lily.

He smiled down at the picture and chuckled.

"Thanks Let."

I looked over at Dom who was trying to sleep but couldn't, he was in another zone. He was on the other aisle in the window seat next to Vince.

"Psst Vince, psst! Vince!" I tried to get his attention. "Psst Vince. Vince!" I threw a pen at Vince jolting him up from his sleep.

"What kid?"

"Switch."

"What?"

"Switch Vince switch."

"What? Why?"

" l need to talk to Dom!"

"Oh."

We unbuckled and switched. Dom slightly moved his head to glance at me but moved his head back to the window.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dom sat in silence and stared at the dark clouds that floated in the sky as we continued our descent.

"Is it about Lia?"

"Yea, l can't imagine what that creep could be doing."

"She is a strong girl, l bet she is

bs-ing her way out of something or even better kicking her way through."

"We put her through so much martial arts and karate." He laughed.

"Can't forget all the soccer."

"Man l almost feel for the guy has to deal with her now."

"She has that footwork and the swift hands, plus Gisele is an amazing fighter."

"You think l don't remember that right hook she did on me when we broke up senior year. I still feel that on rainy days."

"Oh my gosh, that was the best." I laughed out.

I glanced over at Mia who was awake and rubbing her belly then pointing at me. I made the cut it out gesture and glared at him. Our little charade continued until Dom asked..

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mia is just bugging."

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yea, everything is alright."

"Oh you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah l wanted to tell you that l, l... I uh... Well l." I stuttered.

Why can't l get this out?

"Mmmhmmm." Dom motioned for me to continue.

Just say it Letty, tell him you idiot.

I could almost feel Mia flipping out behind me urging me to tell him.

"I.. Am.. A uhh."

"Letty what is happening?"

"Estoy embarazada de tres meses" l finally confessed in spanish. (I'm 3 months pregnant.)

"¿Por qué hablas en español?" (Why are you talking in spanish)

"No estoy seguro de por qué yo no puedo decir nada en Inglés" (I'm not sure why l can't talk in english)

hablar idiota normales. Great even my thoughts are in spanish. Wait that was in english, now try speaking.

"Letty are you ok?"

"I think so."

Yes english!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even notice, until l realized l hadn't had my period once in about 2 and a half months."

"Is that what Mia was talking about earlier."

"Yea, she found the test and forced me to talk to her."

"You could have hurt the baby, you weren't eating."

"I know, that was the real reason l decided to eat that day."

"Is the baby ok?"

"She/ he is definitely in there."

"You feel it?"

"Kinda, the baby is alittle too active for 3 months. I need to ask my doctor."

"This is perfect, we are going to get back Lia and get a baby."

"Yeah."

"Only problem is you aren't going anywhere near this operation."

"Excuse me?"

"Letty I mean it."

"No, I'm getting her back."

"No you aren't."

"There are ways of protecting the baby, like bullet proof baby bumb vests things."

"There is no way in Heaven, hell, and everywhere in between I'm letting you do this Letty."

"Oh well."

"Letty."

"Dom."

"Stop arguing with me about this l know what I'm doing."

"Remember the most epic fight I ever had was with Elena when l was pregnant with Lia. That was a big fight could have gotten killed but yet I survived and so did Lia."

"Still I'm not letting you do this."

"Ok well last time I checked l am in control of myself."

"Letty I'm serious."

"So am l."

"Attention passengers we are about to land at Philadelphia Airport." The pilot announced.

The team got out and got their bags. Out of all of us only 3 people in this group know how to do things in Jersey; Me,Mia, and Leon. The three of us had visited family here for a couple months in high-school. And they definitely don't know Philly.

"Ok guys we need to get in with people here, we can't take direct transportation. He will sense us miles away."

"Uh guys let me handle this. Mia remember how we got extra cash when we would visit?"

"Course."

"Ok choose some one."

"Him." She pointed to a man in a simple hoodie and sweats outfit. "Those shoes aren't even out yet, they take serious money."

"Got you."

I walked over to a man standing there waiting for his shuttle and tapped his back.

"Hi excuse me, l am looking for the rapid rover shuttle spot. I'm alittle lost and need to find it."

"Sure thang baby, uh l think it is that way." He pointed to the left while smoothly putting his arm around my waist in the process. I chanced a glance at the boys then back to the direction the man was pointing in.

I subtly removed the man's hand with my elbow then placed my hand on his shoulder ever so softly, batted my lashed, and showed a sweet smile.

"Now all l have to do is find money for it. Thank you so much."

I started to walk away and counted for 3 second before he called me back over.

"Uh here, some extra cash for food, water, whatever you need. And uh here's my number incase you need more."

"Thank you so much." I hugged him and walked past the team so he wouldn't get suspicious. Then Mia followed after me and the team one by one slowly joined us.

"10, 11, 12. Oh my gosh $1200!"

"Dang girl he was feeling you today." Mia laughed.

"And that isn't all."

"Oh my gosh! Lemme count."

"Wow!" I agreed.

"You guys used to do this all the time?" Dom questioned.

"Yea, some extra cash, free meals for an hour of boring conversation then a family emergency. Ya know do what you have to."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Leon spent all the money on strip clubs and hookers, so we learned to improvise. Aunt Marie took our phones for bad behavior or some stuff."

"We could have helped."

"No one was answering their phones or our letters so its whatever."

I peered up at Dom and saw him frowning.

"what now?"

"Letty I'm so sorry- l."

"Stop! It was more than 10 years ago its over, let it go."

"Letty."

"Ok, Dom you look alittle steamed, is this because he put his arm around me?" I tried to change the topic and bring a lighter tone to the conversation.

"No, but for the record l have never wanted to snap an arm more in my life."

"This is a money maker baby." I joked outlining my body.

"This is mine." He joked back grabbing me and pulling me closer.

"Ok guys come on we are going to miss the shuttle." Mia reminded.

"Right."

Mia grabbed my arms as we were walking.

"You're already pregnant, be careful." She whispered jokingly gaining an eruption of laughter from me.

We caught the car and got to our big beautiful hotel. The Diplomat Suites in wildwood new jersey.

"Tej are you sure this is where the tracker took you to." Dom inquired.

"Yea I'm sure. Where are we?"

"Wildwood, New Jersey. A beach full of crazy high school students, families, and couples trying to have a weekend to themselves."

"Great. Why would Shaw be here, there are too many witnesses."

"Shaw may not be but the girls might be." Hobbs pointed out.

"Well how would we know? Guys this thing was a trap." Han added.

"Aw no! We were tricked, the tracker just jumped from here to a whole other continent." Tej informed us.

"He took them, dang it."

"No what, if there is one thing l learned on that team was to deceive." I pulled back my sleeve and revealed my bracelet. I bought 4 bracelets and had Jesse put tracking devices in them years ago, l had given them to Lia, Mia, and Gisele when we were younger. "Tej when l tell you to I'm gonna need you to track my bracelets, you should get 4. Now."

Tej tracked the bracelets, Mia and my bracelet lit up red. Mia almost had a conniption when she realized l gave her a tracker.

"YOU PUT A TRACKER IN MY BRACELET!"

"Yeah, you think l didn't know we would need it one day."

"Uh Let you give us presents too." Vince noted checking his body for trackers.

"Is that why that one meal was so hard to pass?" Leon questioned.

"No that was me poisoning you. Tej do you have them?"

"Yea, one in the sandy shores resort motel. And the other one... on..the..beach?"

"No, not on...in!" I warned them.

I took Mia in the hotel then hopped in the car with Roman,Leon,Han, and Tej. We sped off to the hotel while Dom, Vince, Jesse, and Brian went to the beach to find who ever was buried there.

We got to the hotel and followed the tracker's transmission. It led to a gas storage containment room. We heard a faint sound of a muffed scream and a hiss.

"Lia."

With all my might l used a fire extinguisher to break the lock on the door. We bust in and pulled out our guns incase Ian had a couple people on the inside working with Lia.

We turned to corner of the foggy-gassed up room to see Lia tied to a chair, mouth covered and close to passing out.

For the first time in months l have my baby back. I rushed over to her dropping my gun completely and untying her. She flew out of the chair and I grabbed her the second she did holding her close. I was beaming with joy.

"Lia, I'm so glad your alive."

"What? Who are you?"

Then my heart dropped.

"You don't remember me do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh my."

"Who are you?"

Han, Hobbs, and Leon ran in with guns and ran towards us.

"Lia, girl are you ok?" Leon inquired.

"Leon she doesn't remember, same as me."

"What?"

"Who are you people?"

"Letty, can you hear me." Dom inquired through the walkie talkie.

"Yea I hear you."

"Did you find anyone, yea I have Lia."

"Can you put her on the talkie?"

"She uh.. isn't in a good condition to talk."

"What?"

"Gotta go bye." I rushed turning the sound on my walkie off.

"Ok I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you people?"

"I'm Letty, that's Leon, Han, Tej, Hobbs, and the blabbering idiot is probably outside bs-ing our way to safety."

"Uh do you know where a woman named Gisele might be?" Han inquired.

"Oh my gosh Gisele! We gotta go like now!"

We ran outside grabbing Roman who was flirting and got to the car. I was surprised when Lia got in the driver's seat.

"Uh young lady, l can't allow you to drive this-" Hobbs started before Lia kicked him square in the head.

"How about that for authority." She quipped before speeding off.

"Who did you learn to drive?" I inquired in surprise.

"How did you learn to be so annoying?"

If she wasn't incharge of the car we were in l would slap my Dominican/puerto rican off of her then slap it back on.

"Did you ever learn how to talk to adults?"

"All l know is how to survive and if we could cut all this chatter l need to help my friend Gisele survive then figure out who these Dominic and Leticia people are."

"Why do you need to know who they are?"

"Because its important." She snapped. "they might be my parents." She informed us in a more shy voice.

I frowned down at Leon. She doesn't even know its me.

"Ok we are here."tej informed us.

"Where is here?" Lia inquired.

"This is where the bracelet tracking device is."

"That what?"

"This." I pointed out showing Lia her bracelet.

-Lia's pov-

My head was still spinning and i was still hazy from being locked in the room of gases but I wad determined to find Gisele. These people did nothing but talk.

This woman kept staring at me, she's so familiar. But how do l know her?

"How did you know about this bracelet?"

"Because l gave it to you, when you were 7."

"How? I don't understand."

"yo Letty! We found her." Tej yelled as the people started to dig in the vast sand.

They were with more guys that also looked familiar. Something flew out of the asian dude named Han's pocket.

A picture.

I picked it up and saw it was me, Gisele, Letty, and two other girls l had only seen in dreams. I was wearing a big puffy aqua blue dress, and the picture said Lia's quinceañera.

I had a quinceañera?

My thoughts were put to a halt when they were trying to break Gisele's glass coffin.

"She's still breathing, the glass is foggy."

"I got this guys." I told them.

I channeled myself to 11 years of karate, martial arts, and some common street sense I learned then kicked the glass mass with all my might. The glass caved in with a loud shatter.

The other dudes and I pulled Gisele up onto the grass. She was unconscious but still breathing.

"Gisele!"

"Is she alive?" Han worried.

"Yea, some one get me water."

Leon brought me a bucket of water and I dumped it on her causing her to jolt up from her unconscious sleep. She woke up with a big gasp for air.

"Lia." She gave me a hug then looked at everyone around us. "Letty!" She cheered hugging her. Then she looked at Han in shock. "Han!" She jumped up and gave him a long, loving hug before kissing him passionately.

"I never thought I would see you again." He cried.

When they were finally done their little love session she looked at me in joy.

The one bald man walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh Gisele." I requested Gisele to clarify who these people were and how they knew me.

"Oh, Lia this is your family. Those are your annoying uncles vince, leon, and jesse who roughhoused you into an amazing boxer, your other uncle Brian he is married to your pregnant aunt Mia, your uncles Roman and Tej who are only good for a track down and a laugh, Han my boyfriend, Hobbs the cop who found you, and your parents Dom and Letty."

"Wait they are my parents, that means... Oh gosh Letty- uh mom I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Its ok, just don't tell your mama she will rub it in like there is no tomorrow. Haha Leticia that's what you get, you were hell and more growing up." She mocked her mom.

"We're glad to have you back Lia." My dad told me.

"Lia, I know you don't quite remember us but l lost you for 2 months. Can l have a hug?"

I nodded then gave them a big hug. I finally have my parents. When I pulled away l noticed the rest of my team wasn't there.

"Gisele, where's the girls?"

"Oh no guys, incoming call. Shaw." My dad warned us.

Letty l mean Mami took the phone straight from his hands.

"Ian."

"Letty, long time no talk. I'm assuming you got your girls. Well l have the other two and if you want them you still have 59 hours to get them back."

"Tej, were you able to track that?"

"Its hard to but I'm trying."

"What did he want?" Lia inquired.

"He wants us." I informed her.

"He wants me." Dom corrected.

"Well he isn't gonna get you."

"Not without a fight. Letty you girls go back to the hotel with Mia this thing will be over before you know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you got what you wanted, now I'm going to finish it."

"There is no way."

"No Letty, there is no way I'm letting you do this pre-...under your conditions."

"Dad, pop, Papi, whatever you want me to call you, I think you should reconsider letting us go from what I hear we have the most experience with this man and you have none. And need I remind you the whole point of our team was to start a female revolution, we all escaped his hold which got us in the places we are now so if I were you I would choose my team very carefully." I negotiated as the whole team gapped around in shock of my debating skills.

I noticed him really think about what l said and now he has no experience with shaw, l think l might have just won.

"Fine, but you do as l say and nothing but." He granted.

"Trust me l know what I'm doing."

When he stomped off to his car me and Mami bumped fists from under our crossed arms.

"I must say she definitely has your stubbornness Let, nice to have you back kid." Leon told us as he walked over to the car.

Mami flipped him off as he made his way to the car and I just laughed.

"He seems..." I started trying to find the right words.

"Annoying, a scumbag, rude, condescending, annoying." Mami finished listing most of the things she could think of.

"Yea pretty much."

"Come on kid let's go to the hotel with your aunt she are probably worried sick about you. Warning she's a hugger and the new pregnancy hormones made her stronger."

"Yea it's like getting a hug from a happy cobra." Leon added.

Mami drove us to the hotel they were staying at. Before l walked in l took a big breath taking it all in, l have a family, they never abandoned me. Mami took my hand and led me to the elevator that took us to our floor. The elevator made it's halt and the doors slide open.

"You ready?"

"yea I think so."

We made our way over to our suite and she slid the keycard in the lock then pushed the door open.

"Mia, we're back!"

"Did you find her? Is she here?"

That voice, I remember that voice. I remember her. She has said that before but when?

Suddenly a beautiful woman with a big pregnant belly stormed through the room. She gasped at the sight of me and ran towards me.

"Brace yourself." Mami whispered to me.

She came over and gave me a big hug practically squeezing my insides out of me. I tried not to look too pained as she hugged me but she was murdering me.

"Lia, are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened?" She interrogated inspecting me all over.

I peered over at Mami to ask her what to do and she mouthed 'just go along'

"Aunt Mia I'm ok, I have some memory loss but I'm ok."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, I had some memory dreams but they only showed your faces and sometimes your voice. I remember family barbecues and other occasions like parties sometimes just us chilling in a room watching movies but that's it. There were some of me being disgusted at Mami and Papi, and there is this girl that I was always around."

"Do you remember this day?" Mami inquired getting a photo from her purse.

It was the same one from earlier, the one Han dropped. I frowned at the photo and offered it back.

"No."

"Think hard. Try your best to remember this day." Mami encouraged giving me the photo back.

I held the photo and thought about that day.

Suddenly it all came to me. Mama, Mia, Gisele, Mami, the boys, my party, dancing, the stories, Lily, Everything.

"I remember. I remember!"

"Yay!"

Everyone else strolled in during our celebration.

"Did we miss the party?" Papi joked

"Lia remembers her quinceañera." Mami beamed.

"That's great!"

"Well it seems that we miss all the fun." Leon added.

"You would ruin it anyway." I joked at him.

"Ohh!" Everyone commented.

"I see someone has remembered their flare."

"You can take my memory but not my attitude."

"Well l think there is some more news that needs to be revealed. Letty." Mia prompted looking at Mami and Papi.

Mami hit Mia's knee.

"Ok, spill it what aren't you telling us?" I demanded.

"Yea Let, you are terrible at keeping secrets. So tell us what's going on." Leon added.

"Come on kid what's up?" Vince inquired.

"Thanks alot Mia."

"My pleasure."

"Hey has anyone seen Gisele and Han?"

"You don't wanna know, now what's going on?" I pressed.

"Ok fine, l hate you all by the way. I'm 3 months pregnant, going on 4 in 3 weeks."

"Mami that's amazing! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"I'm gonna be an uncle... AGAIN!" Leon cheered.

"Congrats guys." Hobbs congratulated.

"Hold up, hold up." Tej called attention.

"Tej don't even." Mami warned.

"Now did he just smack that or did he grab it and hold on to it."

"Alittle bit of both." Papi joked.

"DOM!" Mami exclaimed.

"Eww!" Me and Mia exclaimed in disgust.

"Ayyye!" All the boys except Hobbs and Leon cheered.

"Hey Dom that's my baby sister!"

"Pay back for when you were with my cousin."

"Hey we're back." Gisele greeted holding Han's hand.

"What did we miss?"

"Well Letty's pregnant, Dom finally got payback for some girl Leon dated, Dom and Letty are freaks, Lia remembers stuff, and you guys were getting it on."

"Oh congrats Letty." Gisele told her.

"Ok ok guys hate to spoil a good moment but Tej tracked down the location of Shaw." Hobbs informed us.

"Where is he?"

"Dubai."

"Great. How the heck are we gonna get there?" Roman questioned.

"I know someone down there." Mia told us.

"Oh I'm sure you do Mia." Gisele joked.

"Gisele chill, that was more than 10 years ago."

"More like six years ago."

"Ok maybe I saw him a couple times after."

"A couple?"

"Whatever that was before Brian and baby."

"Gee I wish he had a name Mia."

"It could be a she and what I choose to do with my baby is my business."

"Ok whatever, call Spencer and let's do this."

"I got his number right here." Mia told us scrolling through her phone.

"Hmmmm." We all sounded jokingly.

"Oh whatever guys!"

-30 mins later-

*Letty's pov*

We were waiting for Mia to come back from her important call so we all decided to breakout the beers. Of course I had tea with Lia. As everyone clinked bottles I watched Lia look around at her family.

Poor baby doesn't remember everything, she has part of her childhood. After this I'm going to make sure she has even better ones, and so will this new baby.

"Hey Lia, come here."

I took her to the other room and showed her a series of pictures from my phone and my wallet. We exchanged stories and memories. Laughing alot, crying a little, loving the moment of having this time together.

"So what happened after you told mama about me?"

"Well first she yelled her head off then realized that she made you cry so then she let us inside and made us lunch, put you to sleep then continued to yell at me."

"Wow, why didn't you tell her while you were pregnant?"

"I had to wait til she couldn't say abortion or adoption, I waited until you were old enough to walk so she could see how amazing you were and how committed l was to you."

"Would she have made you give me up?"

"No, I'm too stubborn."

"Does she hate me?"

"No the opposite actually, in fact l should make a call."

"Mami what are you doing?"

"What I haven't done in months, talk to my mother."

"Hello?"

"Mami hi, its Leticia."

"Letty I know who you are, why are you calling? You said you didn't want to talk to me again."

"I was hurt we all were, but I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well I think I should let someone else tell you."

I handed the phone to Lia and prompted her to talk.

"is anybody there?"

"talk to her." I whispered.

"Hola mama, mami está embarazada."

"Lia? Eres tú Lia?"

"Si mama."

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo no te puedo decir cómo, pero estoy bien."

"Y tu Mami está embarazada?"

"Si mama."

"Donde estas?"

"Jersey."

"I'm coming."

"No! You can't come."

"Lia I'm coming. Do you know how much I miss you? I thought you were dead, I'm coming."

"No mama, we will explain later. Te amo."

"Ok, be careful. Love you too."

"Adios."

"Adios."

Lia hung up the phone and a tear streamed down her cheek with two more joining it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before drying her face and looking at me.

"Lia? Are you ok?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed her until now."

"I'm sorry I let things of in the past come between your relationship with her."

"Its ok."

"When is Mia gonna be done talking to spencer?"

"Im not sure."

"She is probably flirting."

"So how's the baby?"

"Ok I guess, she/he is only 3 months."

"Have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah if it's a boy Jayden, if its a girl Janine."

"Janine, that's cute. I could call her Nina."

"So you think its a girl?"

"Yea, what about you?"

"Girl."

Dom burst into the room abruptly.

"We have a way to Dubai, spencer arranged us transportation and a place to stay. We gotta move."

"Ok let's do it!"

"Leggo!" Lia cheered.

Longer chapter. I got inspired too much and never stopped. Thank you for the love so far. Next will be more of a backstory on Lia, and seeing how all the gears connect to fast 7. Give me your commentary and constructive criticism.-mira


	4. Chapter 4

Hymn for the missing 4

-Dubai-

*Letty's pov*

"Thanks again spence, we owe you big time."

"Yea Gisele, you do."

"Ok I only said it to be nice."

Mia walked up with Brian by her side and a hand on her belly.

"Hi Mia."

"Hi."

"Awkward." Lia singsonged.

"Sup man, I'm Brian."

"Hi I'm spencer."

"Yo thanks for the hookup, I think me and Mia got the best hotel room."

"Oh did ya now?" I inquired suggestively.

"I knew Mia was pregnant and I didn't know who was staying with her but I thought she needed comfort and stretch room."

"Well that was very sweet of you spencer."

"So! I'm Lia, nice to meet you."

"I know who you are kid, see this mark. That was you when you were 5 I took your nose so you took a chuck out of me."

"Sounds like me."

"Leticia Ortiz, long time no see. I hear you're knocked up."

"Yea what's with it doody."

"You still got Dom wrapped around your finger."

"And tied tight."

"Whoa wait a minute."

"Your whipped and you know it babe." I joked giving him a kiss.

"Awwwhhheee!" The girls chanted.

"I'll accept it for one more kiss."

I chuckled then kissed him again.

"Yep I'm whipped."

"Ok ok, we have work to do guys."

"I hired an undercover spy to help us out with shaw, someone who could get close to him."

"Ok can you trust her?"

"Almost positive."

"Cut the chatter. We don't have time."hobbs instructed.

"Ok its go time. Brian, Hobbs, Han reinforcements, Leon, Vince, Jesse your with me, Ramsey, Gisele, Letty we need persuasion, Roman and Tej do your thing and get us in every location shaw touches."

"What about me?" Lia inquired.

"You are on computer."

"Uh, I was brought here because of my computer hacking skills so I think it might be better helping her."

"Ok then, Gisele and Letty came you hold it down alone?"

"Of course."

"Great. Let's get to work."

"Hey uh Ramsey." Tej called catching all the girl's attention.

"Yea Tej?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to chill some time when this is all over, maybe we could go to my crib or go clubbing."

She looked back at us for a yes or no and we all motion for her to talk to him.

"Yea, that sounds nice." She joined us as we all oo'ed at her.

"Hey Let." Leon called.

"What?"

"Be careful out there, as much as we argue and stuff I want you to be safe. This guy sounds dangerous, with you being withchilded and everything, plus I only have one little sister. Without you I have no one to annoy."

"I'll be careful Leon, but don't get all mushy on me."

I hopped in my car with Gisele, Ramsey, Mia and Lia.

"So Letty does this car bring back any memories?" Gisele inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, she means nothing. Right Gisele." Mia interrupted.

"And I'm back in the dark, thanks for that one guys."

"Story of my life." Lia added.

"So you girls have been friends your whole lives?" Ramsey inquired.

"Yea." Mia agreed.

"Pretty much." Letty added.

"I hate these guys." Gisele joked.

"I kinda have to be her friend, she feeds me." Lia teased.

"Oh I'll remember that at dinner time."

"That's cool guys."

"What about you? I'm sure you have people you love."

"I moved alot, did alot. I never had the chance."

"Well now you have us." Mia beamed.

"Yea we can always be there to help *oh! my gosh!* Mia are you ok?"

"Yea its the baby, its a kicker."

"Future soccer player, remember this moment when he wins the world cup."

"Or she!"

"Definitely a he."

"Yea." Everyone else agreed.

"My little Jaclyn just loves to dance."

"Jack, huh I like that. It sounds cute, Mia, Brian, and Jack."

"You mean jackie."

"Yea sure Mia."

"Guys! guys guys stop i know this place! I know this place stop the car." Lia interrupted pointing at a beautiful hotel.

"After you were born we came here, on our little vacation."

"Yeah alittle. I'm just gonna get pregnant and disappear for 2 years see you when I come back." Mia teased.

"Well someone couldn't keep a secret."

"Meh!"

"MEH!"

"Wait how old was I when you came home?"

"1- 2 and a half." I mumbled.

"Oh my gosh Mami!"

"Well we have an extra second to kill wanna see if it will bring back any memories?"

"Sure."

We got out of the car and Lia touched every part of the building she could. I could tell she was remembering, I could see it in her smile. Just as I looked at the place missing memories of my own flew in.

*Flashback*

14 years ago.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey Let." Dom answered groggily over the phone.

"Sorry, Did I wake you? I thought it was day time."

"Its ok, I was just taking a mid day nap. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"I'm always here to talk, you know that."

"Yea I know."

"I miss you Letty."

"Did you read my letter?"

"Letty please come back."

"Did you read my letter?" I pressed.

"Letty."

"Did You Read My Letter?" I repeated with a stern voice before I glanced back to make sure I didn't wake Lia.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"It will explain everything."

"Is it my fault you left?"

"Dom."

"Is it my fault Letty just answer the question."

"I shouldn't have called."

"No Let, you are my fiancée I deserve to atleast know that."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Then why do you shut me out?"

I was about to answer but Lia was starting to wake up.

"I have my reasons but I can't tell you right now. Listen I have to go."

"No Letty please I haven't talked to you in weeks. You never text me back, you barely call and when you do you suddenly leave."

"I'm sorry."

"I had Mia send you a package in the mail. She won't tell me where you are but she said she would send it to you. Did you get it?"

I looked over at the box I had received last week.

"No."

"Yea you got it, I may not be able to see you, but I know your lying voice."

Lia started to fuss and squirm.

"Please Dom I need to go."

"Only if you promise to call me back tomorrow."

Lia's fussing got louder.

"Dom please."

"Promise me."

"Fine I promise, I gotta go."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I uh.. I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The second I hung up I rushed over to Lia and began to hush her cries.

"Shh Lia, don't cry baby." I hushed before starting to hum.

"Shh Lia, hm hm hmm hmmmm hm hm hm hm hmhmhm hm hm hm hm hmhmhm hm hm hmmmmm hm hm hmm hmmmm."

Finally Lia's cries stopped and I lulled her back to sleep. Once she was back in her crib, I glared over at the box Dom sent me. Slowly approaching it I bent down on my knees and reached for it.

My hands shook as I went to rip off the tape holding it down. I took off the tape and slowly unfolded the flaps. My eyes focused on a little flowery box I used to own, a note, and a small plastic bag.

I went for the box first and found all my old jewelry and a bunch of notes from Dom. I opened the one on the top and when I unfolded the first crease I saw a note that said 'nope read this last.' I obeyed his wish and went to the note on the bottom of the stack.

'Letty I'm so glad you choose to read this, I am making you a series of letters for everyday you will be gone. I will get this to you when you get home. Can I start off saying I love you and I need you with me. You are like oxygen and I'm suffocating right now. I'm sorry for whatever I did I love you.'

Day 2

'Letty i miss you please come back.'

Day 10

'I need you back Letty. I miss you.

Day 28

'I miss you more and more everyday.'

Day 36

'I'm gonna call you today, please answer.'

Day 48

'Letty talk to me, let me in'

Day 57

'It feels like you haven't been here in years'

Day 68

'I miss you like crazy!'

Day 87

'Please just come home we all miss you'

Day 118

'Days turn into weeks, which turn into months that feel like years. Come back.'

Day 138

'I decided that I need to tell you what you are missing instead. So today Leon and Vince were two seconds from fighting and they had their fists up and they just broke out in laughter. Today Mia broke up with some dude named Hunter but he showed up at the house saying she is wrong about him cheating on him so she right hooked him and now he has a bruise bigger than my hand.

You missed alot today.'

Day 236

'I just beat Tran again on the streets and he threw a big fit infront of everyone. '

Day 354

'Hey can you atleast come home for new years please just one day to hold you and make sure you are ok.'

Day 364

'Please come today'

Day 365

'I don't remember yesterday at all.'

Day 400

'I was so worried about you thank you for calling me yesterday. Hope to hear from you soon.'

Day 428

'So Mia told me where you are. I'm guessing you are gonna flee again. But how did you even get to Dubai? I won't go after you since i know Mia probably called you crying saying she failed. But just be safe traveling to your next location.'

Day 500

'Are you even coming back?'

Day 517

'Leon and Vince found my box of letters and are now teasing me to the end of my life. I don't care. Leon said hi and when he said go away this wasn't what he meant.'

Day 599

'Its been almost 2 years Letty come home. '

Day 638

'Your mom just visited me and you know how those always go so I'm holding an ice pack to my face later. Dad was gonna give me a steak to place on my face but tonight is steak night so yeah.'

Day 652

'I lost a bet to Leon and now i have to show you this picture of me.'

*picks up picture of Dom in Mia's sundress.*

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed through the tears.

Day 827

I love you.

That was the last of the letters. I wiped the multiple tears that i had in my eyes before reaching in the box and looked at most of my jewelry. Mia must have 'borrowed' some of my jewelry, that thief.

I picked up the plastic bag and there was another note and a necklace.

'I love you ride or die '

-Dom

Next to it was our necklace and $20,000. I gapped in all at the vast money.

"You gotta love racers." I spoke to myself.

I clipped the necklace around my neck and kissed it.

Quickly grabbing a piece of paper and writing.

Day 832

'I'm coming home'.

Then added it to my letters and packed it back up in the box.

I immediately went online and booked a flight back to them. I never went to sleep after that. I remained in my living room quietly until Lia let the world know she was awake with her wails. I made my way over to her and held her in my arms.

"Pack your bags baby, we're going home."

*Flashback over*

I jumped away from the spot I was leaning against in shock.

What did that mean? you gotta love racers. What?

"Letty are you ok?"

"Uh... Yea. I guess."

"Come on let's move they tracked down shaw."

"Where is he?"

"Enjoying a nice day at the beach."

"What?"

Ok my ten year writer's block is over. Expect updates on most of my stories. I'm finishing what I started I just needed time. Thanks to the guest who blew up my page asking for me to finish. Plus I'm going through a lot and writing is how I get my emotions out so ya'll might get more than you asked for. - Mira


	5. Chapter 5

Hymn for the missing 5

Dubai beach

*Letty's pov*

"Ok Dom we are all in place, Lia is home on computer, we are a go." I informed Dom from my walkie talkie.

"Ok Letty please be careful."

"I know Dom."

"Are we gonna sit around and talk all day or are we gonna kick some english ass?" Roman rushed.

"Yea i finally get to be in action and ya'll wanna have a nice discussion about safety." Tej added from his spot on the seats next to Roman.

"I feel silly." Ramsey complained.

"Nonsense; you have a good body, use it." Gisele encouraged.

"I never do this kind of stuff."

"There's a first for everything, go. Shaw's men are to the right of where Tej and Roman."

"Ok, I'm going in."

I was next to Gisele at the drink bar as Dom chilled by the life guard stand. I saw a glimpse of Ramsey slip into the water with her bathing suit cover still on.

"Ramsey take off the cover."

"I know Letty, trust me I have an idea."

She swam around alittle and slipped the cover off under the crystal waves. She played around in the mass catching male attention in the process. Then she surfaced from the water revealing her black bikini that showed off her toned stomach, medium size breasts, and pretty solid butt. She looked angelic with the sun shining over her head and the water beading off her body.

"Damn." Tej commented over the talkie.

"Try to contain yourself man, she has a job to do."

As we planned Ramsey caught their attention. She got called over to them as she sauntered across the warm sand.

Me and Gisele fist bumped and began our mission. To distract the other guys.

"I'm gonna miss my body when the the nina comes."

"Nina? Its gonna be a girl?"

"I think so."

"Ok, Letty you see those guys to your right?" Gisele hinted casually.

"Yea."

"Let's go."

"Oh and Letty." Dom spoke over the talkie.

"Yea?"

"Remember every curve you have is mine."

"Oh whatever, let's just do this."

We walked past Dom and more towards Han and Vince's spot on the beach.

"Oo work it babe." Dom spoke over the talkie.

Briefly glancing back at Dom I saw a glimpse of one of the two lifeguards he was near pull out a gun. My smile dropped and I changed my course quickly bolting in his direction. It was as if the whole world had slowed down as I tried to warn him of the weapon being pulled on him. I watched at he began to realize what was going on as the man pointed at Dom. The gun sounded and bullets flew hitting Dom and some innocent people.

Slipping on sand as I rushed there. His hands flew to his wounded arm in shock. On my way to him a random bystander tripped me and stopped me from reaching Dom. My first instinct was to knee him in the groin then punch him repeatedly.

I got a glimpse of Han joining in to shoot the attackers. As I finished beating up my attacker. I heard Gisele call me and I turned in time to see and catch the load gun then shoot the man holding me back.

Terrified screams sounded around the beach as shaw's men opened fire.

The guy who I shot started mumbling stuff, I moved in closer.

"what did you just say to me."

"Shaw knows...Your baby." He groaned.

"What?"

He let out his last breath.

"He knows what? What about my baby? What does he know?" I started shaking him to wake him back up.

"Letty! Letty come on we gotta go!" Gisele rushed picking me up and running over to the direction the rest of the team was going.

A man popped out of nowhere pointing at Han, I quickly shot him in the arm and took his gun as we ran by. I rushed towards Dom and shot all on coming attackers.

"Dom! Dom! Baby say something!"

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Dom!"

"Yo guys we gotta go!" Vince rushed as he pulled Dom and me up.

"Vince help me get him to the car."

Bullets still flew, people went down and cries of pain sounded off on the beach.

"Han Dom is wounded I'm taking him to the safe spot."

"Ok you guys be careful."

"Ramsey track down shaw we have to find him."

"I can't he took it."

"Took what?"

"Took my device, he has god's eye."

"What the hell is a god's eye?"

"It is how I track people so fast, it was how I saw everything at everytime."

"So what its just missing?" Roman chimed in.

"Yea, god this whole thing was a set up to steal god's eye!"

"Oh no, what happens if he has it?"

"Then there is only one person who can get it back."

-Rafael's house-

"Rafe is there any way that you can get my god's eye back?"

"A man named shaw took it? How?"

"We got ambushed."

"Well I can tell you one thing, one man on his team is going to be in there." He pointed to three giant glass buildings.

"what's in there?" I questioned.

"The prince. He is having a huge party, shaw's man Ahmad is good friends with the prince. He will be there."

"Can you get us in?"

"Not dressed that that."

"I got someone who can dress up."

"Who?" Roman questioned.

"Who do you think?"

"Aw shit I'm gonna look like an idiot." Tej complained.

"What I don't get it." Roman puzzled.

I got my talkie.

"Mia, I got a job for you."

"Ooohh! Mia! That makes more sense!"

"Seriously how many times were you dropped on that big ass head man?" Tej insulted gaining laughing from us all.

"If you can look better than that, I can get you in."

"We'll be there."

"Yo Letty come in." Vince spoke over the talkie.

"Yea I'm here."

"Dom refuses to get help until you show."

"I don't care, drag him if you have to."

"Remember the guy weighs more than me."

"Figure it out! I'm on my way."

"Letty what's the plan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Alpha is down, it's your turn ."

" ? Are you serious?" I scoffed looking around at them

all. "Wow you are ok, uh Gisele you're in charge of getting them to Mia and getting us all ready. Tej, Ramsey, Jesse you guys are on computer you have to try and hack your way back to the god's eye.

Roman, Han,Brian and Leon we need cars. Roman bs your way to the cars I think you are best at that. Just don't let him insult anyone with his stupidity."

"I'd like to point out that I was the one who got those cars last time." Tej interrupted.

"Yea well you are one of the tech guys who we need to get the god's eye back and take down shaw. wants you with them to hack into the party."

"Well double Alpha is offended, I don't think I insult anyone with my stupidity. That's offensive." Roman complained.

"Man your existence offends me, shut up and listen man."

"Well I guess you guys don't wanna hear my idea to get the god's eye back."

"If it involves you driving my car then no we don't."

"I already told you man no body cares about your stupid car."

"Yea you hate the way it glides into the lot perfectly, and how the seats feel like a comfy couch on wheels. My soft red leather interior and the way the door slides up. *no one cares about your stupid car* my awesome sound system. *your sound system sucks man*. The best part is I have the last one on earth." Tej bragged as Roman argued over him.

"Ok while they bicker let's start the plan. Now I have to go take care of my babies. Hobbs follow me, I need muscle."

I walked away to my car and met with Vince.

"How is he?"

"Stubborn and bleeding."

"Of course. Mia come in Mia."

"I'm here."

"Ok Dom has a bullet wound in his arm and got grazed in his side. How do I do this?"

"Grab anything like tweezers and sterilize it."

"I don't have anything to sterilize it Mia."

"Soap, water, and a lighter."

"Got it."

"Now, have someone hold him down for this part."

"Why?"

"It's gonna hurt."

"Hobbs, Vince hold him down."

"Now without expanding the wound go in there and get the bullet out."

Dom squirmed and shifted in pain as I did so. He tried to hold in his scream so all that came out was a muffled cry.

"I know I'm sorry love."

"Is it out?"

"No it's too deep and I don't wanna hurt him."

"Forget hurting him, get it out of there."

"Sorry love."

I dug the tweezers in there and got hold of the bullet then pulled it out. His eyes expanded and he groaned in pain.

"Now grab something thing to tie around his arm."

"Here take my spare shirt." Vince offered.

I wrapped the shirt around his arm and leant in to him to give him a kiss.

"You mentioned he got grazed on the side?"

"Yea."

"Ok use some of that soap and water to clean it and depending on how deep you would wrap it.

"It isn't deep."

"Just wash it, I'll take care of the rest when you get here."

"Thanks Mi see you soon."

I leant back into Dom and went to whisper in his ear.

"Dom that pain you feel, imagine it quadrupled but in your crotch, That's birth."

He chortled before holding his side in pain.

"Don't make me laugh babe, it hurts."

"Sorry."

-back at the hotel-

"Lia I'm back!"

"In here!"

I rushed back to the bedroom and saw Lia sitting on the bed. She was sniffling and wiping tears from her face.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I was looking at some things you brought and had a memory flash."

"What was it?"

"We were having an argument, I was mad about some family member coming over to watch me while you left. I think it was about Mama but I said that I already lost my father and now you wanna leave too."

She stopped briefly as another tear fell down her face. Her voice kept cracking and she cried some more.

"And I told you I hated you for leaving me. I said that if you left too I would never forgive you and that dad was gone and never come back for us. You left anyway and I was so pissed. Then the next week I got news that you were dead and the last thing I told you was that I hated you." She cried out.

"Oh Lia!" I rushed over to her to hug her.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I could never hate you! I shouldn't have ever said that I'm so sorry, I told you I hated you and then you were gone."

"Shhh Lia; it's ok, I'm here Lia and I'm never leaving again."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, I love you. Do you know how happy I am that you are alive? Let's just leave that in the past." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Here let's put it in a bubble and blow it away."

We made a circle with our hands and blew the fake bubble away.

"I love you Mami."

"I love you too mija."

"Where's dad?"

"At your aunt's, he got shot."

"What?"

"No he's ok, just needs his wounds dressed and taken care of."

"What happened?"

"Our friend shaw paid a little visit to the beach."

"Is Nina ok?"

"How did you know the name of the baby?"

"You used to say you would name my little sibling Janine. Nina for short."

"Really?"

"Yea don't you remember?"

Then it all hit me like a brick.

*flashback*

I had just gotten breakfast ready for Mia and Lia when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning mom." Lia questioned as she went to the fridge to grab a water.

"Hey mija, do you want pancakes or eggs?"

"Actually I feel kinda sick, can I stay home from school?" She requested as she drank her water and leaned against the fridge.

"You have been feeling sick for a week now. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, I probably have some stomach bug."

"Stomach bug huh? You look just fine to me, come here. Are you burning up?" I put my hands on her head as she tried to move away from me.

"Mami Mami! Mami stop! Ok ok!" She giggled as she tried to move my hands.

"Hmm you aren't hot, you don't look miserable but you are getting sick. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What? No!"

I just gave her a look with my arms folded and my head tilted to the side.

"I'm not pregnant mom. That's you and aunt Mia's job to pop out babies."

"No I'm closed for business, maybe your aunt Mia but not me."

"What if you did have a baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Names, how the baby would look, ya know that stuff."

"If it were a girl I would name her Janine, if it were a boy I would name him Tyson."

"I like that, Janine. I would call her Nina for short."

"There if I ever decide to give you a sibling you would get your Nina."

"Cool."

"Now back to this bug."

"Uuhhhhggg mami!"

*flashback over*

"Whoa."

"Mom? Did you just have a flashback?"

"Yea."

"Did I bring that back for you?"

"I think so."

"Letty, Lia we're back!"

"In here!"

Practically the whole team stormed in.

"Whoa why is everyone in here?"

"We might have them." Gisele informed us.

"Have who?"

"The girls."

"What? Where are they?" Lia sprung up and went to talk with Gisele and Ramsey.

I watched my baby in awe. She was a part of a team, just like me. How is it possible that she got like this? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Dom plop down next to me until he started rubbing my back.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Our baby is grown up and on a team. She has her own code and morals, she is just like me. A girl with a half blank mind, all she has are what she learned and slight memories of the past."

"Yea, but atleast she is by our side. We don't have to lie anymore."

"But is having her here a good thing?"

"For now it is. She's alive, let's count our blessings."

"I guess."

"And think in a 6 months you will give birth to another blessing."

"No I will painfully pop out a blessing while threatening your existence and squeezing the feeling out of your hand."

"About that how did you plan to cut my head off with a toothbrush?"

"A lot of anger and strength."

We laughed before sharing a kiss.

"Ew guys, no visuals." Lia whined.

"Ok guys we have a better plan." Hobbs announced.

"Does it involve that awful outfit ya'll had on before?" Tej teased.

"No. It turns out that the party is a trap, shaw put a device in the building that could blow up the spot. We are gonna turn it off and get the girls back at the same time."

"How?"

"Here is how."

"Wait guys, check the room for bugs and shut off all your phones. If shaw has god's eye he can be ten steps ahead of us all." Ramsey warned.

"Why our phones?" Roman puzzled.

"Because he can use both sides of phone cameras to see us. He has total power of all devices."

"That's crazy!"

"That is why it was called god's eye. You could see and hear everything."

"Bruh you are literally the dumbest creature I have had the displeasure to meet." Tej quipped.

"Damn they bicker more that Tego and Santos." I commented watching them both argue.

"Ok we did a room sweep, it's clear." Dom assured.

We all turned off our phone and threw them on the bed.

"Now what's the plan Hobbs?"

A little more to add to the chapters for y'all. I know I haven't updated this in a while so here ya'll go. I'm still figuring out story plots for chapters and balancing finals with it. I have more chapters to update and more to do for y'all. I might even start the first story I intended to in the beginning. I had it written down in a notebook but never got a chance to get to that part. It was why I started Where We Begin, I wanted a start to it and lost inspiration. But expect more and give me feedback, remember that feedback doesn't have to be rude guys. I have an hour before the last finals of the year yay! -Mira


	6. Chapter 6

Hymn for the missing 6

{Party time}

Letty's pov

"Ok so we found that the girl's are stashed in that building along with god's eye. If we work this just right we can get god's eye and the girls."

"I finally finished getting all the dresses and tuxes in order." Mia interrupted as she burst into the room.

"That fast?"

"What I'm a fast worker."

"Ok just give us the outfits."

"Hobbs, Dom, Brian, Tej, Roman, Han, Gisele,Vince, Jesse, Leon, Ramsey, And Letty. Oh and I made this for Lia because I wasn't sure if she was going or not." She announced as she passed everything out.

"Of course she isn't going." Dom responded.

"Excuse me that is my team we are rescuing."

"And you are my daughter, that's not happening."

"Should I remind you what we have achieved in the last couple months?"

"Should I remind you of the heartbreak we endured when we thought you were dead? There is no way you are going back out there."

"What do you have against me doing this?"

"The fact that you could die."

"Dom not now." I interrupted.

"I'm sorry to get in the middle of this family matter but who exactly do you think is gonna wear these?" Ramsey interrupted.

"Yes Mia this is little not...me."

"You. All of you are wearing them."

"No way, no no. I'm not doing it!" Ramsey protested.

"Ramsey come on. Me and Gisele are wearing them too."

"Well I'm not."

"Why not, you'd look good in it." Roman flirted.

"Terrible timing man."

"It's just a complement man, why are you always on my case?"

"I'm not on your case, you are being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid you just-"

"ENOUGH! We are gonna get my team, I'm coming along that's final!" Lia snapped before walking off.

Dom started to go over to Lia but I stopped him.

"I got this."

I started over to the living room section of the suite and closed the door connecting the bedroom and living room. I sat next to her even though she turned from me as an attempt to ignore me.

"Hey Lia. Listen I know you wanna go with us but your dad is just trying to protect us."

"I have been just fine by myself."

"I know mija but we thought you were dead." She just shifted herself farther from me. "This may seem annoying and very suffocating but it's his way of protecting, and trust me it drove me crazy. It was a battle to get him to let me come here to save you. I used to not tell him a single thing about me until he found out so he wouldn't exclude me."

I sat there and looked at her try to ignore me.

"I can try and talk to him but you have to respect that he is looking out for you."

"I don't need someone to look out for me."

"Yes you do, like it or not you are still a teen. You may not fully remember us but we deserve enough respect for you to know that this is for your safety!"

"Maybe I don't wanna be protected, maybe I wanna do this for me. I mean he is letting you do this pregnant."

"He battles me everyday about this, and he will battle you everyday too. I can try but I can't guarantee anything."

"Just try mom because I need to save them."

"We are gonna get them back."

"Yes but I need to."

"Do you really need to do this that bad?" Dom asked from the door.

"Dude stop peeping in our conversation." I joked.

"Listen Lia, I'm only trying to protect you but if you are as stubborn as your mother, I know you are gonna do it anyway. I'd rather you be with us then go and find yourself in trouble."

"So I can go?"

"Yes but under my conditions."

"Yay! Now can we eat already? I'm hungry!" Lia sprung up from the couch and went over it the kitchen.

"She is so our child." Dom laughed as he stood next to me.

"So I'm stubborn?"

"Oh look at the time, I have to go do that thing about now." Dom rushed off and into the other room.

"Smart move."

-Prince's party-

"Letty where are you?" Dom asked.

"I'm not going down there."

"Yes you are, come on."

"Uhg fine!"

I walked down the steps in my red gown as everyone stared at me.

"You look hot mom!" Lia commented.

"Thanks I guess?"

All the boys gapped at me but I was surprised at them because from all that my mind allowed me to remember I have never seen them in tuxes.

"My my my. This is a whole nother level!" Roman commented.

"What you boys never seen a girl in a dress before?"

"Nah I've seen one just never seen you looking so is that boluptuous?"

"No it's voluptuous with a v."

"Oh yes voluptuous."

"You ready to do this?" I asked Dom as I noticed him checking me out.

"Yeah."

"Are you checking me out ?" I questioned.

"Indeed I am -..tiz...Ortiz."

"Yeah yeah, just remember my eyes are up here." I scoffed as I walked away. He smacked my butt as we walked. "Ow!" I yelped.

I got into the elevator with Dom and he kept staring at me.

"What? Something wrong?"

"There's a billion things wrong, but not in this moment."

"You look handsome." I complemented as I adjusted his tux.

"I feel awkward."

"You and me both."

"Just seeing you in a dress like this, just reminds me of something."

"Of What?" I inquired as I tried to think of what it could be.

"Old times." He grabbed my hand and I saw a flashback. Only bits and pieces but it was me and Dom and we were happy.

The bell rung which broke me from the flashback.

"You good?"

"Yea."

We all got in position for the party when I saw Dom still staring at me from his spot on the main floor.

"Dom stop checking me out, you're gonna blow our cover."

"Let's be honest Letty we are all checking you out." Roman confessed.

"Ok I'm burning this dress when we get back to the hotel."

"You better not that dress took me forever to alter!" Mia chimed in.

"Stay in security business Mia."

"Ok I see Ahmad by the main floor with all those woman and security guards." Lia informed.

"Must be by the prince."

"One of those guards is my behind the scenes woman, she is the one in the creme/beige dress."

"Ok."

I watched as the woman walked away from her post and to a more secret spot up on the second floor with me. Something was off so I followed her.

I peered around the corner to see he talking with shaw. Of course.

"Lia cut connection with beige dress immediately, she's a mole."

"Ok connection lost. Hurry she's gonna catch on real fast."

I had to get in that room, maybe the girls are in there.

"Ok Letty we tracked the power switch to God's eye so we can shut it down while Dom and Brian find it and get it."

"Great where is it?"

"Actually it's on your floor, the hall to the left of you."

"That's where beige dress and shaw are, best bet is that's where the girls are."

"Mom don't go in there alone, this woman is well trained to attack."

"Yea well so am I."

"Mom remember your condition."

"I'll be ok."

When I got to the hall there was a man guarding the door. I pretended to be lost as he told me to leave before I chopped him in the neck right near a pressure point, then knocked his head against the wall hard.

Entering the room I noticed it was empty so I just ran to the switch quick before I was noticed.

"Ok speak to me Tej."

"Alright find the phone jack there is gonna be a 350 megahertz cat fire cable, probably got a couple dozen back there but this one will be a bonded pair with a plenum coat."

"English Tej."

"The orange wire."

I cut that one just as Tej announced that we were in. I heard a slight creak from one side of the room and not knowing what it was I grabbed a stick from the fireplace.

I made my way over quietly and then opened the door to where I heard the creak. It was the 3 other girls from the team.

"Guys I found the girls. No sign of beige dress or Shaw."

I began to cut them unloose and leave but the lady in the beige dress popped out of nowhere and punched me in the face.

"Finally some action around here." She spoke.

"No one tricks my baby."

"It was easy, just call yourself family and they bring you right in."

I kicked first but she dodged and threw another punch. Soon it was a fight between the 4 of us until her other crazy back up ladies joined her.

I guess the mic picked up my grunts from fighting because Gisele joined in and helped us fight them.

"Roman too many security guards are here, it's gonna draw attention."

"Ok what do you want me to do about it?"

"It's obvious that she wants you to distract them with your shiny head." Tej chimed in.

"You're being very unprofessional right now Tej."

"Roman now!" I snapped as I dodged beige dress who moved like a ninja.

I heard Roman go up to a random girl, call her Jasmine and then say happy birthday.

"Really Roman this routine?"

"Attention every one it's this girl's birthday, ready on a count of three say happy birthday to youuuu! Happy birthday to yooouuuuuuu!"

"Oh god." Tej groaned over the radio.

I looked up and saw the lady staring at me as she watched her girls fight and me watch my girl fight.

"I know some of y'all noticed the hair spray was missing in the bathroom, yeah it was her." Roman accused over the radio.

"Did he just? Now I know you did not just say that!"

"Uh Tej I gotta go." I spoke cautiously as the woman charged at me and jump over a couch to punch me. But in mid-punch I flipped her over with my legs by rolling backwards and slamming her to the ground.

"You put up a good fight let's see if you can handle more." She spoke as a warning to what was about to happen.

Punches, kicks, slaps, flips. All of them occurring at once, both of us taking a fair amount of bruises and cuts.

All of the other security guards were down, except beige dress and she was good. In only a few moves Monica and Elena were down.

All I had was Gisele, Suki, and myself.

She charged at Suki first and I grabbed her arm, Gisele got her legs and Suki hit her repeatedly. Of course she got out of the hold because she is an inhumane fighter.

Suki was next to be knocked out, it was just me and Gisele now. She came for me next and slammed me on the ground, Gisele fought her off more as I tried to recover from the tremendous amount of pain coming from my back. When I got up she lunged at me and aimed her foot towards my stomach but Gisele did some crazy kick I've never seen her do that made her go flying back and hit her head hard enough to knock her out.

"Letty are you ok?"

My answer got cut off by the sound of gunshots.

"Oh my god come on!"

We grabbed the knocked out girls and limped our way to the ball room. It was a mess of bullets and shattered champaign glasses. It was only shaw with a giant gun and a car that appeared to have Dom and Brian in it.

Shaw aimed at the car as it flew from the window of this building to the next building.

"Dom!" I screamed as it did so.

Shaw stopped and turned towards me with his gun.

"Letty we gotta move now!" Gisele warned before Shaw shot at us.

"Show yourself beautiful woman! My brother got so intoxicated and entranced by you that he got thrown out of a plane and almost died! So show me the woman who did this to my brother!"

"Owen never loved me! He tried to throw me off of a tank and had me shot by his secret girlfriend!" I shouted back as we dodged bullets.

"Maybe because he realized who's side you were on!"

We hid until he ceased fire, I checked and he was gone. I heard another shatter that sounded just like the one the building made when they drove through it.

"Gisele did they just go through another building?"

"I think so."

"How many buildings are there?"

"3."

Then there was another crash.

"Oh my god."

We ran down the steps to the crashed part of the window. No car but I saw their figures in the distance.

"Oh thank god they're fine."

"Come on let's get the girls back."

-hotel-

"Lia, Mia we need some help!"

They helped us drag the knocked out girls into the room and onto the beds.

"What happened?"

"Your inside woman happened."

"Did we get the device back?"

"No but we got the chip."Dom answered.

"Dom." I sighed in relief before giving him a hug. "You really scared me out there."

"I had it under control." He reassured.

Mia gave him a hug as well.

"First a bank, then a highway, then 3 buildings. What's next the White House?"

"Maybe."

"I'm glad you're ok."

The rest of the team joined us.

"Well Ramsey, can we get the device now?"

"Oh yeah. We can definitely get God's eye back."

Finally it's done! Y'all don't know the struggle it took to get this done-Mira


	7. Chapter 7

Hymn for the missing 7

{teams and Damian}

Lia's pov

Suki and Monica had already come to but Elena still needed to wake up.

I knew that mom and Elena have a long history and secret beef. I also knew I had to prep mom and Elena to avoid a fight. Elena started to stir awake so I sat up.

"Elena. Elena."

"Lia? Wha.. What's going on?"

"You got beat up and knocked unconscious is what happened."

"Where are we?"

"My parent's hotel."

"Hotel? What?" She questioned as she looked around. "Oh my god are your father and mother here? Did you find them?"

"Not just them but the history you have with them. How could you not tell me that you knew my parents? That I knew you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rio. You said you have never even been to Rio!"

"I lied I was born and raised there."

"Obviously! We are supposed to trust eachother! I thought I was an orphan! You told me that you guys were my only family but you used to fight my mom in high school! You tried to kiss my dad in the tenth grade! You looked me in the eye and lied to me!"

"I'm sorry kid!"

"I bet you are. But know that this is only the beginning because the second you go out there you will be face to face with my mother." I warned her in a calmer but still angry tone.

I opened the door letting Elena out.

"Hey guys look who's awake."

I saw everyone turn, aunt Mia's eyes open widened, Dad grabbed mom's hand as she turned too. I saw anger wash over mom's face as fear washed over mine.

Oh god she's gonna kill her.

Letty charged at Elena and slapped her straight across the face. It wasn't a hard slap or too painful but it was a slap nonetheless.

"You!" Mom practically growled out as Elena glared at her with hateful passion. Elena tensed up when she saw my dad but I gave her a 'you will be shanked' look. "You bi-."

"Mom. Please try to calm down." I interrupted.

"Lía, no me digas qué hacer para, simplemente permanecer fuera de él." She said and Lia sighed as she face palmed.

"Letty, Lia has a point, we have a mission, we don't-"

"Dom," Letty growled and Dom sighed as he took a step back to where his daughter was.

"Letty, listen I know your mad, I don't blame you." Elena started which had caused Letty to glare at her even more. It was like sharp knives were piercing her back every time Letty would even make eye contact with her.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN LYING TO ME? YOU SAT IN OUR HOUSE WE HAD WHOLE CONVERSATIONS! YOU ATTENDED HER FUNERAL!"

"Letty listen to me she was fine she was safe."

"But you knew!"

"Let-."

"DONT YOU DARE LETTY ME! I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED AND I STARVED, MY SELF I ALMOST KILLED MY BABY BECAUSE OF HER DEATH!"

When mom shouted that I felt my heart shatter. Did Nina almost die because of me?

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes 3 months, you gonna hide this one from me too?"

"Letty please listen to me-"

"My baby girl was alive this whole time, I sulked, I grieved for two months for nothing! I wrecked relationships and I almost gave up because of you! My daughter was alive, and you didn't tell me!" She screamed and this time Elena's shoulder browsed more, and squared up as if she was going to fight Letty herself.

"I did it for a reason, do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth! It wasn't like she was in danger. She was save Letty! She was save with us!" Elena shouted as she got up in Letty's face, Letty didn't care, she was almost as ready as she was to fight back.

"You kept this a secret from all of us! You just wanted to run, and you didn't care! You just hide behind the truth! My daughter was gone for months, it affected us, as much as if did for her!"

"How the bloody hell is any of this my fault? I couldn't stay in contact with you, I didn't have a way to contact you!" She yelled and this time Letty actually did something; Dom saw it coming, but from mine and everyone else's point of views, none one saw it coming.

Another cold hard slap had hit Elena right in the face, her hand immediately went to her cheek to see what the damage was. I tensed up and glared at my mother, in which she returned the glare as well.

"You came into my house. You gave me a hug, you told me that things would get better, you hugged Dom. We talked. And for a moment I thought we could actually be friends again. Well aren't I dumb to think that I COULD TRUST YOU! You had all that time to tell us so why didn't you?" Mom snapped in a calmer tone.

"You know, I kept her safe, I fed her, clothed her, for two months, I kept her safe, how do you think she's alive now?" She asked and that's when Mom froze; I was alive, because of the women i was with that helped me a long the way. Sure, they knew about my parentage, but they didn't want to hurt her more than she was already. After she thought about it more her face re-filled with anger and hurt.

"But that should have been us! We should be the ones clothing her, feeding her and keeping her safe. I'm her mother! You always wanted everything I had so you took the most important thing I had!"

"It wasn't some jealousy move, Lia remembered nothing! She was a blank slate it would have hurt you guys. I was trying to help! We all kept her safe, Gisele, Monica, Damian-" once Elena said the last name and froze, her eyes widened, and a whole look of concerned spread through out her face.

"Damian," she mumbled under her breath. "Lia, where's Damian."

Everyone turned their heads to the me for a response, only receiving a look of confusion, and worry since I had no idea where the boy was.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because he's your Bo-est friend...boyest friend." Gisele almost spilled.

"Who's Damian?" Leon asked as he now entered the conversation. This time Monica spoke up, and once she did she received a cold glare from me, and a shocked reaction from everyone.

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh my god you idiot!" I shouted at Monica.

"Your what?" Leon questioned.

"You have a what?" Mom exclaimed.

"Where is he, I'll kill him." Dad added.

"He better not be slapping or grabbing any booty." Tej warned with a play off of his usual jokes.

I put my face in my palm then rubbed my temples. "Look what this chick done started." I muttered.

"Lia answer us." Mom demanded.

"Ok he's my boyfriend and no I don't know where he is. We must have lost him in the fire or the jump or maybe he decided to figure out what he is gonna do with his life."

"Lia did he die?"

"No he didn't so you could cut the protective mother act."

"It's not an act."

"Really because he started this life when he was 13 and now he is 17. You let him do whatever while you were in the force. You would let us disappear for hours at a time. It's an act."

"Wait he is your son?" Dad questioned.

"God what is up with you two and this family?" Mom snapped.

"Ok to be fair I had no memory, I thought I was an orphan and had no family. So I probably did not remember that I couldn't have a boyfriend, and I really didn't have anyone I could trust except him."

"It's amazing what you do when you think you can trust someone." Mom sneak dissed.

"I have no idea why you are yelling at just me, there were 3 other girls on this team. What about your best friend Gisele? What about Suki? What about Monica?"

"I don't even know Suki, my first words to Monica ever would be communicated in fists, and Gisele already got more than a earful. And none of them have promised to put differences aside and be friends with no more secrets, while holding their assumed to be dead daughter."

"You guys wouldn't be able to handle it, it would break you to see her house she was! It broke me! That is why I lied!"

"Letty are you still mad at me for need that was more than 16 years ago?" Monica interrupted.

"No Monica, WE'RE mad because when we stick together we stay together." Aunt Mia interrupted.

"Here we go again!"Monica sighed.

"Here we go again? Here we go again? You tried to still Brian from me, multiple times!" She snapped.

Monica and aunt Mia started arguing and Mom and Elena started fighting and everything started to overlap. I couldn't take it, I was gonna explode.

That's when I got a text.

Blocked:

B: meet me by the dock in 10.

-who is this?

B: meet me in ten and find out.

"OH MY GOD, can everybody just SHUT UP!" I shouted as the room quieted. "Can we focus on getting God's eye back? And taking Shaw down please? I can't stand to hear you guys argue one more moment! I need to take a walk for fresh air."

"You can't go out there, we are kind of being hunted."

"I'm dead and good at hiding. I think I'll be ok."

-the dock-

I have been waiting for 20 minutes now. This could be a huge trick but I'm gonna trust my instincts and they tell me to relax and stay.

Blocked number:

B: you really are patient but you have been standing in the wrong spot for a good 20 minutes. The dock is too crowded, I said by the dock.

\- you are a jerk

B:oh well, now head towards the restaurant that reeks of fish.

"Really" I scoffed in disgust.

B:yes, really.

-I'm gonna punch you when I reach you.

B: cool, now turn down the ally towards the dumpster.

-I'm not doing that.

B: I guess you won't see me or hear what I have to say.

"This better be worth it."

B: trust me it's worth it.

-seriously how close are you?

I headed down the ally and there stood his figure.

I stood infront of it at a distanced spot but still close enough to talk.

"Who are you?"

"Your everything." He spoke in a disoriented voice before stepping into the light.

"Damian." I breathed out.

Ok that is the end. Huge thanks to MarvelsAssemble19 for getting me to start finishing this story and for giving me help along the way. You can also thank her for the last chapter too. This chapter is a filler so I can think and process the next chapter and finally wrap this up. I have more stories coming your way and more chapters coming your way. Be prepared. -Mira


	8. Chapter 8

Hymn for the missing 8

Lia's pov

As the figure emerged from the shadows, I couldn't help but take a deep breath in and let my heart pound as I finally saw who it was. Damian.

He looked different, his hair had grown a little longer, and he now had a stubble growing on his chin. How his green vibrant eyes shinned through the shadows of the silver moon. He walked toward me, and I let out a gasp as he couldn't help but grin.

"Mi amor," He rolled the 'r' under his tongue, which made my breath hitched. I started to freak out when I noticed he was covered in ashes, and dirt.

"Oh my god, what happened to you, where were you?!" I asked suddenly, as a race of questions flowed through my mind.

"Seriously, love, I haven't seen you in weeks, and that's how you-" I cut him out in about three seconds when my lips meet his. It wasn't a long kiss, but it gave me a sense of sanity that I lost when we lost him.

I let go as I looked up into his eyes, "Where were you? I've been looking for you for ages,"

"I was on a mission darling, running from our old friend Shaw." He explained. "I had no way to contact you, but I heard you were busy anyway." I smirked slightly at this.

"I found them, I found my parents Damian!" I said and he smiled as he looked down at me and saw how ecstatic I was.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded my head as he picked me up and spun me around, he earned himself a giggle from me as he put me down once more. "I'm so happy for you, love."

"Damian there is one more thing."

"What is it love?"

"My mother is Leticia Ortiz."

"Leticia? Like THE Leticia, the same one that my mother hates? Are you kidding? That's your mother?"

"She's really sweet they all are and Dom-."

"Dom? The one my mom is in love with Lia what is going on?"

"Not Dom I meant to say dad. He is nice too I mean he does everything for his family that's why they came here."

"So your parents are the most talked about people in my house?"

"Damian, I found them. Aren't you happy for me?"

"I was until I found out your mom was the devil."

"Damian you don't really mean that. She's kind and loving and she understands me. She makes me laugh and I have good memories with her and I'm excited for Nina to come and I just-."

"Nina? Who's Nina?"

"My baby sister. Mommy's pregnant."

"Wait she's here and pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah its kinda hard to change her mind once she's determined."

"So she is stubborn."

"Damian listen, I don't want to spend our first moments together arguing about my parents." I held his face and looked him in his emerald green eyes. "Hey, I love you ok?"I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Everything is gonna be alright. Come on let's head back, I kinda just walked out."

"That's my girl." He laughed as he rested his arm around my shoulder.

We walked all the way back and by the time we arrived the whole family was in the room looking worried.

"Hey guys we're back."

"Oh Lia where have you been I was worried sick!" Aunt Mia rushed over to me and cobra squeezed me.

"I'm ok Aunt Mia, I just went for a walk."

"Without telling us?"

"I told you I just didn't listen when you told me not to."

"Lia you have to be careful you know we have a mission to do."

"Wait Mia, she said we. What do you mean we?"

I smiled and revealed Damian. It was like a fan affect of everyone trying to show Elena that her son was back. When she saw him her eyes welled up and she ran to hug him.

"Damian! Oh I missed you! Why are you all dirty? Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"Mom I'm ok, gosh you are just like Lia."

"I'm only making sure you are ok."

"I'm alive aren't I?"

She just hugged him again.

"Damian I want you to meet my family. Everyone this is Damian Rodriguez." I took his hand and guided him through the room full of straight faces. "This is my aunt Mia and uncle Brian."

"Hi." They greeted.

"My uncles Tej and Roman."

"Yo."

"Uncle Vince, uncle Leon, uncle Jesse."

"We will kill you if we must."

"Moving on!" I overlapped them. "This is Hobbs and Ramsey."

"Your file came across my desk, you are brilliant." Hobbs complemented in his own way.

"And these are my parents."

I gave them both a face that basically said 'you better behave', luckily they understood and wore a smile and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Letty and this is Dom. But you can call us and ." Mom introduced.

I gave dad a confused face at her words but he shook his head as a way of saying leave it. Then I realized that she has no idea.

"Ok team do we have track on the device or shaw?"

"Not yet."

"It's not easy Dom, this is unknown turf."

"Then we make it known."

"What does that mean?" Damian questioned.

"It means we're going back home."

Having Damian back to me brings back so many memories, most of them with Robbie. For a while him and Robbie were my only family.

Robert J Stark is the brother I never really had. While on a mission with my team, we had came across him in Russia while trying to break into a base. He was with me while I was on the team, me and Damian kind of raised him ever since all three of us witnessed his father's death. Poor kid has been through a lot.

I pulled Damian to the side because I realized that Robbie hadn't been mentioned once or come with him.

"Dam where is Robbie?"

"Lia I don't know how to tell you this, but Shaw has him."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

"No no no no. He can't ruin everything in my life, he can't have Robbie. This means war Dam."

"Lia what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kill him myself if I need to."

"Lia you can't, it's almost impossible to kill this guy."

"I'll find a way."

-airport-

We were going home, I smiled at this, I hadn't realized or thought about the word home since Letty- I mean mom and dad found me, it just didn't cross my mind. I was so worried about Damian and the team that I never even considered a home.

I didn't even remember home very much, where it was, what it was like except barbecues, I'm pretty sure my friends went through the grieving process as well, I barely even remember them too. I only really remember Lily and not much of her.

I looked at my Dad briefly, he didn't notice and I then turned to Damian, I walked over to him despite the grins I received from my mother and aunt mia.

He couldn't but smile as he saw me, "You sure about this, I mean, me being with you guys, we have a mission of our own Lia."

"Damian, Shaw had him, he has Rob, and there's no way I'm leaving him with that monster. That's our mission." He shook his head at this as he stared at me and shook his head.

That boy has been my brother for three months. Damian has been treated him very well too.

"Aren't you worried for him?"

"Robbie is a strong kid Lia, he'll be ok."

I stalled his walking to look him in his vibrant green eyes.

"You and I know more than anyone that that tough exterior can crumble down fast. Shaw almost killed Gisele right in front of me to get what he wanted, do you understand that? He could have anything that could have made Robbie cave."

"Robbie has no one left, what could make him cave?" Damian dismissed as he started to continue to walk.

"Me! Shaw used me. I remember

As Damian and I continued talking, Elena has called him over, after he walked away, he turned to me.

"You know, Robby loved you the most." He reminded as everyone heard this, and smiled at him.

When Damian returned we held hands together which also gained smirks from my mother and aunt.

I will never live this down without seeing those faces.

"Babe can I ask you something?" Damian asked me.

"Yea."

"What happens if we can't get Robbie back from Shaw?"

"We lose the last bit of us left. Robbie is all I have left that I know."

"You have me?"

"But for how long? I mean I'm in this place we are supposed to call home but I don't know it."

"You will always have me." He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I heard my dad's feet shuffle but it stopped suddenly. I assumed it was my mom stopping him.

"Ride or die?" I started our phrase.

"Til the end of time baby."

For some reason the saying Ride Or Die is stuck in my mind so me and Damian made something cute of it.

-the house-

"Ok Lia we're home." Mom announced.

"This is home?"

"Yea, it's home."

Some parts looked familiar but others looked foreign.

"Nice place you got here ." Damian complemented.

"Thanks Damian."

Mom brought me to the window and showed me a White House with green panels and a white fence.

"That was my house growing up."

"I remember."

"How?"

"You showed me when I was 3. It got engraved in my memory."

"Wow."

-my room-

Me and Damian were in my room trying to find Robbie's pattern when it clicked to me.

"Babe."

"Yea?"

"What was Robbie's speciality?"

"Computers, why?"

"That's it! I can't find him because he is hidden behind the screen! Shaw was using him for his skills!"

"So if we find a way to crack Robbie's flawless system, we can crack shaw and the god's eye."

"We gotta tell mom, we might have a way to beak down shaw'a system."

Me ran downstairs almost falling on the way.

"Mom. We know how to break down Shaw."

"What? How? What?"

"We use Robbie to break Shaw down."

"What is a Robbie?"

"My little brother." I revealed.

Ok next chapter will have some surprises and will be the mission conclusion. But there will be more of this story. Big thanks to MarvelsAssemble19 again because I literally finished this the same day I posted chapter 17. She has been a huge help and an even better friend to talk to. Be ready there is more coming up! -Mira


	9. Chapter 9

Hymn for the missing 9

"A little brother? Lia what's going on?" My mom's voice raised a bit. I sighed when I realized that Aunt Mia approached us as well.

"I have a little brother." She motioned for us to sit as Mia got the rest of the team. I wasn't really up to talking to them about it but

"Explain this brother."

"We met him two months ago."

-flashback-

-Russia-

"Hey Damian, I just made breakfast." He looked over my shoulder then shook his head.

"I hate oatmeal."

"I know which is why I got you donuts."

"You really know me."

"Of course." I kissed Damian good morning then continued with making oatmeal for everyone else.

There was a noise from the back of the house.

"What was that?"

"Lia behind you!" Damian warned before I was knocked over the head with a gun and then Damian.

I woke up in a room with a small child.

I groaned softly in pain before seeing Damian still knocked unconscious next to me.

"Damian!" I shook him but he still didn't respond.

A figure of a child appeared in the dark room. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was young.

"Who are you? What have you done to Damian?"

"Are- are you the child of Leticia Ortiz?"

"Who? He's bleeding, aren't you gonna help us?"

"No no no! I got the wrong people! He's gonna kill him!"

"Who's killing who? What is going on?"

"This man has my father, and if I don't bring him the child of Leticia and Dominic Toretto he will kill my father. I can't lose him too, he's all I have left." The little kid worried.

"I have no idea who those people are but I assure you, no one's dying ok?" I promised him.

"Ok."

"Do you have a name?"

"Robbie, Robbie Stark."

"Nice to meet you Robbie, I'm Lia. Lia Rodriguez."

"Good let's get him up and then rescue your dad."

We arrived to the spot he directed us to. A man had a gun to his father's head.

"I don't have her but I'll get her."

"Who are they?"

"Friends. I thought she was their child but it wasn't her. Just move the gun from his head."

"You failed." The mystery man pulled the trigger killing Robbie's dad right in front of him.

"Nooo!" Robbie cried as he ran to his father. I ran with him as Damian ran after the man who had just walked away. "No no no dad! Dad come back to me please, I can't lose you please. No no no no!"

"Robbie I'm so sorry."

"He was all I had left." Robbie sobbed.

"Hey. Now you have us, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I promised.

Damian returned.

"Any sign of him?"

He just shook his head.

-flashback over-

"I think that man was Shaw. And now Robbie is back with him, I promised to keep him safe."

"Are you sure this Robbie kid will be our way to get in?"

"I'm positive because when there is a Robbie there a back window."

Ramsey had been working on Robbie's trail for the past hour while my parents were talking in the back room.

I knew that my parents would have to find my secret out soon but I wasn't quite ready to tell them. Dad would flip, mom would kill me. I'm just not ready.

-Letty's pov-

My mind is a wreck. My daughter is back, she has a boyfriend who is the son of my sworn enemy, and now Dom is thinking of doing this without me.

"Dom, why are you talking like I'm not gonna see you again."

"Letty. This is a really dangerous part of this mission and I don't want you or my child to get hurt. Mall three of you are my life now."

"Dom you are my life too and everything you are saying makes me think that this beautiful baby girl won't see her father."

"She will."

"Just promise to come back in one piece, because I can't lose us again. My memory isn't even fully back."

He just grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he reached for his cross necklace and put in on my neck.

"Keep I safe until I return?"

"Of course."

We shared a kiss before Hobbs led the boys out.

Brian and Mia were just finishing their goodbye and Lia with Damian.

It was just us girls left and we all stood in a line at the door.

"You have a plan don't you?" Lia knowingly inquired as she kept her eyes on the door.

"Oh absolutely."

I led them outside where I revealed our modified cars and the gear we need to take Shaw down.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready." We all responded.

-downtown LA-

The boys were driving all around the downtown area. I was confused as to why they were driving so fast but then I saw a drone.

"Oh my god was that a-!" Gisele started.

"Yes, yes it was."

I saw the car that Ramsey, Tej and Roman were driving in and saw Tej take the wheel of it then a drone go after it.

"Lia. Ramsey's in trouble I'm gonna go, you guys stay and wait for my call then we go."

I started to drive after them then I saw Damian away from a drone. I knew the next thing that I would see was Lia driving after him, and I was right.

I followed Tej to an ally and pulled over.

"Ramsey get in!"

"Letty?" They questioned.

"No time let's go! Get in!"

-Lia's pov-

I bet Damian knows where Robbie is. The drone following him probably has him in it. I started to catch up with him when I saw that the drone was shooting at us.

"Are you kidding me! Guns! Really!"

Now we were both dodging bullets.

"They don't teach you this in driver's ed."

"Lia?"

"Hey dam!"

"You're crazy!"

Just as he said that I pulled out a gun from my glove compartment and shot back at them.

"Yea kinda! But that's why you love me."

He smirked a bit then shook his head.

I swerved more to avoid the guns.

"Dam swerve left! Great now right! Ok speed up!" I directed to keep him out of the line of fire.

-Dom's pov-

Shaw had met me on this bridge. He may be smart but I'm street smart.

We decided to settle this the old fashion way. Street fight. I had two wrenches, he had parts from his car.

Shaw hit first and I blocked him with my wrench. Before we knew. If it was a full on battle where we both got close to killed. I took a huge blow on my left shoulder.

Just as I ducked a swing I noticed the extra cars.

"No they didn't."

"Dom, Hobbs disappeared!" Brian informed him over the radio.

-Lia's pov-

As I was being shot at by the giant flying drone I got closer and closer to Damian's car but he kept moving away.

My engine started to sputter so I checked the gas tank and it said it was almost empty.

"Are you kidding me!"

I tried to get closer to Damian.

"Damian get closer to me!"

"What?"

"Get closer! I'm gonna have to- I NEED TO JUMP!" I jumped from my car to his but got shot in the leg as I did. "Ow son of a-!"

"Lia!"

Damian turned a sharp corner into an ally then pulled over.

"Lia baby are you ok?"

"That's gonna ruin my day a little."

Damian frantically grabbed my radio.

"Lia's been shot! I repeat Lia's been shot!"

"Damian is she ok?" My mom questioned.

I snatched the radio from Damian. "Mom I'm fine, it's just my leg. Damian is just dramatic."

"Damian stay with her, I'll get Robbie."

-no one's pov-

Letty had a drone hot on her trail so Gisele's car had to try and save Letty. Unfortunately a bullet hit the back wheels and they couldn't move anymore.

"Letty we're down!" Gisele shouted over the radio.

Luckily when Letty hit the bridge an ambulance flew over and took the drone down. Letty stopped to see who had just saved her and it was Hobbs.

"Did you bring the calvary?"

"Woman I am the calvary."

"Of course you are."

"Thank god!" Ramsey cheered as Hobbs grabbed the gun from the drone.

Letty kept driving along as Hobbs shot all the other drones.

"Yes!" Ramsey cheered as she stared at her laptop. "It worked the kid left a gap in his system, we got god's eye back!"

"Thank god! Let's finish the job!"

Up to where Dom and shaw were the fight was at its peak of intensity.

A drone had landed near shaw for backup. But Shaw was greeted with a surprise when he saw all the people were dead except one,

Robbie. 

"This is for Lia Shaw!" Robbie shouted before he shot Shaw's arm, multiple times. Robbie emerged from the drone and stood ontop of Shaw. "And this one is for my father." Robbie shot Shaw 3 more times.

With shaw down and the bridge slowly crumbling Dom saw a way to rid the world of Deckard Shaw once and for all.

He gripped Shaw by the collar and told him "One thing about a street fight, is the street always wins." Then with all his might he stomped on the unstable cement sending Deckard down with it.

Dom moved Robbie back then saw more of Shaw's friends fly up. With his fastest thinking he saw the grenades and got in his car.

"Get outta here kid, go find my daughter and her boyfriend."

"Wait what are you gonna do?"

"Finish this."

Dom got in the car and started to drive off as he pulled the grenade strings then threw them on the drone wing.

As he attached the bag of grenades to the wing his car fell off the bridge and tumbled down the bridge.

His car crashed in the bridge debris.

The crash caused the whole team, especially Letty to run towards the car.

"Dom!"

"Dad!" 

Brian and Hobbs moved the debris off of Dom as Letty grabbed Dom from inside the wrecked car.

Brian tried to get Letty to perform mouth to mouth and revive him but she just couldn't do it.

"Letty if you don't do this, he will die!"

"No! He's alive just step back."

"Dom baby I know you are in pain but I need you to stay with me. Do it for me, Lia, the baby. You can't die on me now because I remember everything, I got my memory back last night. I remember everything about us. I remember that tomorrow is our wedding anniversary. I remember every word you said the night we got married in the Dominican with Lia. I'm a street racer. But most importantly I remember that I'm madly I love with you." She paused and stared at Dom before reciting their vows, as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Wherever you go I go, You ride I ride, You fight I fight, and if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto I die with you. I'm not ready to leave this place yet."

"It's about time."

"Dom!" Letty cheered before pressing her lips against his with force and passion. "How come you never told me we're married."

"You never really asked."

"I can still open can of whoop butt on you."

"I'm kidding, you needed to find out on your own."

"Wait lemme get one thing straight." Brian interrupted. "I'm not gonna be the one to tell Mia you guys got married without her."

"Oh my gosh Mia I totally forgot! Can someone hit me over the hat again?"

"Not funny Letty." Dom groaned as he attempted to get up.

"Come on Dom let's get you home!"

"Glad you're ok man. You really had us worried there." Vince told Dom.

"Toretto's don't go down without a fight."

"Hey Dom, I think we're even now." Hobbs spoke.

"Yea, you got me Letty I got you Shaw.. Twice."

"Take care Dom."

"You too Hobbs."

"Uh.. Dom is it? Would you happen to know where Lia is?" Robbie inquired.

Dom pointed towards the car where Damian and Lia were.

"Robbie!"

"Lia, Damian I'm so glad you are ok!"

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Not as bad as I just hurt him."

"Well I hope it hurts more than this." Lia pointed to the wound on her leg.

"I shot him 6 times and your dad made him crumble down the falling bridge. I think he's in pain."

"Come on kid let's get you home."

"Home? I'm going back with you?"

"Yea Robbie, family never get left behind."

Letty excused herself to check on Lia and meet Robbie.

"Lia are you ok sweetie?"

"Yea mom I'm fine."

"Mom? Things have really turned around for you."

"Now you have a family here, with us." Letty added.

"Really?" 

"Yea she is, you are my brother."

Robbie, Damian, Lia and Letty all left for home along with the rest of the team. Shaw was captured and everyone was well, life can go back to normal.

This family was joined together again and now have kids on the way and a new family member. Life was restored.

This took so much time and editing and I'm probably gonna edit it again but hope y'all enjoy! -Mira


End file.
